Histoires de famille
by Eyael
Summary: Un nouvel étudiant rejoint l'équipe. Connu sous le nom de Cable parmi les X men qui est il réellement et pourquoi une telle animosité envers Scott et Jean? Reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

Histoires de famille Chapitre 1

Disclaimer 1 : Pour les lecteurs fervents des comics, il s'agit d'une fiction ou Cable est adolescent et n'est pas le personnage que vous connaissez habituellement mais un mutant de seize ans découvrant ses pouvoirs bien qu'il ait des similitudes avec le personnage d'origine.

Disclaimer 2 : Je commence l'histoire vers la seconde saison du dessin animé et pour le moment certains personnages n'ont pas encore rejoint leurs camps définitifs.

Disclaimer 3 : Les personnages de Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Le futur 41 eme siècle :_ C'est un monde éclaté, brisé. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas être le même à la fin du 20eme siècle comment la situation a elle évolué de manière aussi laide ?

De part et d'autres des gens commentant les dernières nouvelles du jour, des parents invitants leurs enfants à revenir à la maison. Une fillette qui ne semble pas avoir plus de six ans s'amuse à servir le thé à son père dans une tasse ébréchée, elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents avec toute la candeur possible à cet âge. Il fait semblant de boire et lui propose « des gâteaux », ravie elle accepte et se précipite dans ses bras, cette tendresse et cette complicité sont si émouvantes… ne pas aimer ses parents peut il être possible ? Peut être mais le contraire semble plus logique à ses yeux. A fortiori quand on est un mutant. Et même si de plus en plus de personnes dotées du facteur x voient le jour, les tolérances évoluent lentement. Etrange qu'avec la pluie du temps les phénomènes de guerre s'accentuent mais pas ceux de la tolérance même entre ethnies différentes.

Saisissant son livre, il se lève et repart, le soleil se couche : il est temps de rentrer. C'est toujours aussi difficile de faire cet exercice : s'entraîner à saisir ou à déplacer des objets grâce à sa télékinésie, il y a du progrès dans l'air mais pas assez à son goût. Vivement qu'il puisse retrouver son carnet contenant les traces des plus glorieux héros les X-men.

Soit c'est une blague, soit il a du provoquer une catastrophe monumentale. Oui c'est surement ça… Ce qu'ils viennent de dire est une telle énormité !

-Excusez moi… Mais vous, vous plaisantez là ou quoi ?

-Ce n'est nullement une plaisanterie Dayspring, mais ce qui t'attend.

-Puis je au moins savoir pour quelle raison vous faites cela, demande il en se tenant nerveusement les mains.

-Il semblerait que l'époque en question courre de grands dangers et En sabah Nur en fait partie.

-Très intéressant tout ça mais et moi ? qu'ai-je à voir avec toute cette époque ?

-Tu commences à découvrir tes pouvoirs hérités de tes parents et il te faut qui puisse t'aider à réellement bien les utiliser. Nous, nous t'avons seulement fourni les bases. Et puis tu rencontreras les X men songes y.

L'affirmation le cloue sur place, certes il admire cette équipe mais de là à en faire partie il y a une différence et que penser de son…. Leader

-« As-tu des questions ? » Pas de réponse

-Tu n'as toujours pas de questions, redemanda une femme.

-Hein ? Euh non non. Ah si une seule : quand devrais je partir si… j'y suis obligé.

-Dans deux jours et effectivement tu n'as pas le choix. Tu peux disposer.

« Partir pour la fin du 20eme siècle et y rester jusque à attente de nouvelles directives… Tu parles d'une situation intéressante ! Bordel qu'est ce qui leur a pris de me demander CA ? » marmonne il en envoyant son poignard dans une cible. Les émotions tourbillonnent en lui : excitation, joie, appréhension curiosité mais surtout la colère. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il rencontre les deux personnes qu'il détestait réellement depuis qu'il savait qui elles étaient et ce depuis peu de temps ? Même si ils avaient son âge était ce inéluctable ? Le temps passa à une vitesse folle et à son goût l'heure du départ était arrivée bien trop tôt. Ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, pourrait il le retrouver ? Et quelle serait son chemin dans une époque inconnue ? Ne pouvant répondre à cette question, il se contenta de fermer les yeux indifférent au rayon temporel.

Bayville high school, présent :

Kurt Wagner eût du mal à réprimer son fou rire en voyant le scène de ménage entre son ami et la rousse au tempérament de feu qui avant de disparaître lança un mouvement en direction descasiers, aussitôt un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Il choisit alors ce moment pour se téléporter.

-Scott Summers mein freund que s'est il passé ?

-Faut il vraiment que tout le monde le sache, soupira le brun en ouvrant son casier et en se décalant pour éviter l'avalanche de livres.

-Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu me l'auras pas dit s'amusa Diablo. Allez avoue, je parie que c'est à cause de la soirée de Matthews non ?

-Si tu le sais, pourquoi me poses tu la question ?

-Vois tu Scotty, j'ai un gros défaut : je suis curieux et vu la tournure des éléments présents, quel sera votre futur ?

-Alors là… Je n'en ai aucune idée mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'aimerais épouser une fille qui soit comme elle, répondit-il en fixant son livre de physique. Bon tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher vieux frère : les cours commencent dans une minute.

-Pas de problème mein freund !

Institut Xavier, même moment :

-Charlie, que vous arrive il ? On dirait que vous venez de voir Liv Tyler devant vous.

-Logan, soupira Charles Xavier ne t'ai-je pas déjà suggéré de m'appeler autrement comme par exemple : professeur, professeur Xavier ou Charles si tu y tiens ? Et pour répondre à ta question, mon ami, j'ai perçu une nouvelle signature énergétique jamais connue. Il faut que j'utilise Cérébro pour approfondir tout cela, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Pas de prob bob, moi aussi je suis curieux de savoir : ami ou ennemi, acheva il en dégainant ses griffes sur une main.

Cérébro était toujours aussi impressionnant « et surtout quand c'était le plus grand télépathe du monde qui l'avait entre les mains » songea intérieurement Logan.

-Vous l'avez localisé, demanda-il en croisant les bras.

-Je pense que oui, à Denver dans le Colorado. Je vais demander à Ororo de partir là bas…

-Et pourquoi pas moi ?

-Il semblait si perdu et inquiet que je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. On dirait qu'il découvre à peine ses pouvoirs mais une fois qu'il sera parmi nous, je te le confierais Logan.

-Hého, j'ai jamais demandé à être sa baby sitter moi ! protesta-il.

-Ah bon, je croyais le contraire, répondit Charles en esquissant à sourire à la vue de la mine boudeuse de son ami. Il était toujours aussi amusant de le taquiner de la sorte…

Denver, le lendemain matin :

La ville différait tellement de celles qu'il connaissait dans son époque : tant de monde, de couleurs, de boutiques variées et surtout d'espaces verts. Cette première « prise de contact » avec ce siècle n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'aurait pensé. Entendant un rire, il se retourna et aperçût deux adolescentes en train de pouffer et lui accordant un regard de femme fatale. Elles n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de mater les mecs ou quoi ? Malgré tout en son for intérieur il ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir flatté et surtout elles avaient du goût vu les vêtements austères qu'il portait, puis il reprit sa route. La matinée était déjà bien avancée : environ dix heures. Sentant la fatigue monter, il s'assit sur un banc observant les skaters exécuter leurs figures.

-Pardon la place est libre s'il te plait ?

-Oui, vous pouvez vous asseoir pas de problème. Il regarda l'inconnue et se sentit tout à coup très confus : elle était grande élégante, noire avec de longs cheveux blancs… La légendaire Tornade était à coté de lui ! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça ! Ne sachant que faire, il s'empressa de réorienter sans parler son regard vers la piste. Un silence quelque peu tendu et emprunt de gêne s'ensuivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle le brise.

-Tu as l'habitude des rollers du skate ou du BMX ?

-Non et je ne suis pas tenté par ce type de sport, répondit il sans ajouter un mot de plus.

-Pourtant n'admires tu pas ces gens ?

-Si mais seulement parce qu'ils savent utiliser correctement leurs talents et ont conscience des risques du moins c'est ce que je pense.

-C'est également mon point de vue et il s'applique à toi aussi. Je pense que nous avons le même genre de talents tu sais, poursuivit elle sans se départir de son calme et de son assurance.

-Ah oui… Et comment pouvez vous en être si sure ?

-On va dire que c'est … mon intuition, répondit elle en lui accordant un doux sourire. A ce moment surgirent deux loubards dans l'allée et tenant un sac à main et une jeune fille à l'air essoufflé les talonnait, les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle prétendait qu'elle n'avait plus que ça pour aider ses parents…. Tout se passa en un éclair dans son esprit : son indignation prit le dessus sur la raison et sa télékinésie se manifesta. Celui qui tenait le sac dans ses mains se figea brusquement et tomba, au moment où ses complices tentèrent de se saisir du butin, il glissa sur le sol et les agresseurs furent bloqués par des témoins. Mais une seconde après, tout le monde s'était rapproché de la scène et y allait de son commentaire mentionnant diverses méthodes. Sentant une main sur son épaule, il se retourna vers Ororo.

-Nous ferions mieux de nous éclipser, murmura elle en lui attrapant la main et en partant vers le centre ville. Dix minutes plus tard alors qu'ils étaient devant une librairie, elle lui adressa ces mots : « Je crois que je ne m'étais pas trompée sur toi. Tu as un don prodigieux. »

-Effectivement, remarqua il mais et vous, quel est votre talent ? Question stupide, il avait si souvent entendu parler d'elle mais il voulait la voir à l'œuvre.

-Regarde donc le ciel, répondit-elle simplement. Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, mais restant sceptique il vit à sa grande surprise des nuages de pluie charger le ciel et le vent se lever augmentant petit à petit puis tout redevînt normal comme il y avait deux minutes auparavant.

-Comme tu peux le voir, je contrôle les éléments. Mais crois-moi, avant de parvenir à de tels résultats, il a fallu un long, très long temps d'entraînement car lorsque j'ai découvert ce que je pouvais faire j'étais terrifiée et mes pouvoirs m'échappaient. Par chance, j'ai rencontré un homme qui m'a appris à savoir les utiliser. Je suis sure que ce que tu as fait, tu l'as décidé par toi-même mais imagine que tu aies été confronté à quelque chose de plus dangereux, pense tu que tu aurais réussi à atteindre ton objectif ?

-Je ne sais pas… Peut être que oui avec de la volonté….

-La volonté n'est rien sans la maîtrise de soi, si tu me suis je te ferais rencontrer quelqu'un qui t'aidera comme il l'a fait pour moi. Alors…. Que choisis-tu ?

Il l'observa avec intérêt et agacement, il savait qu'il devait obéir aux ordres mais s'intégrer dans ce groupe le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant elle ne l'avait pas forcé.

-J'accepte, lança il en lui jetant un regard franc et quelque peu courroucé.

-Alors suis-moi, il est temps pour toi de découvrir l'institut Xavier pour jeunes surdoués.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Histoires de famille Chapitre 2**

Quelques heures plus tard, le Blackbird se posait dans un hangar dissimulé par une cascade un homme en fauteuil roulant les attendait. Charles Xavier, le fondateur de cette équipe mythique venait en personne les accueillir. Quoi de plus intimidant et gênant ? Un pas de plus en avant et de l'incertitude qui s'approchait. Avait-il vraiment sa place dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien ? Ne risquait il pas de faire dévier le futur ?

-Tornade, je suis heureux de constater que tout s'est bien passé… Quant à toi je suis enchanté de voir que tu as accepté la proposition que nous te faisions. Pouvez-vous me suivre dans mon bureau ? Nous devons parler de choses importantes te concernant.

Après avoir pérégriné dans un dédale de pièces et utilisé plusieurs ascenseurs, tous les quatre se retrouvèrent dans un bureau confortablement meublé, possédant une remarquable bibliothèque. Sans le vouloir, il perçût une pensé« Il semble cacher plusieurs secrets. » et répondit à voix haute et calme sans réfléchir : « C'est vrai professeur j'ai des secrets et j'ai de bonnes raisons pour ne pas les divulguer comme vous, vous avez les vôtres. » De quel droit se permettait-il de sonder son esprit sans sa permission ?

-Non mais dis donc gamin, grogna Logan.

-Ce n'est rien pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux Wolverine, et ne t'inquiète pas je ne te demanderais pas de les révéler sauf si ils nous mettaient tous en danger. Maintenant peux tu s'il te plait éteindre ton inducteur d'images ? Je souhaiterais te connaître sous ta véritable apparence, ajouta il sur un ton encourageant. Et bien entendu, pourras tu me donner ton nom ?

Quelque peu décontenancé par cette demande, il s'exécuta. Se révéler tel qu'il était vraiment devant les trois personnes qui avaient marqué l'histoire des X men, plus dur à dire qu'à faire. De plus, il risquait d'avoir une foule de questions concernant ses origines. Comment trouver une réponse ? Difficile à dire. Cependant Xavier releva la tête et observa avec attention l'adolescent aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus dont l'un scintillait d'une lumière dorée. Puis il reporta son attention sur le bras du jeune garçon : entièrement métallique, pas la moindre trace de chair comme si ce membre lui avait été greffé.

-Voilà, c'est ma véritable apparence, expliqua il sans esquisser le moindre sourire. Quant à mon nom, je m'appelle Nathan Summers répondit il avec amertume.

-Summers… L'interrompit une nouvelle fois Logan pensif. Alors tu ne serais pas par hasard de la famille de Scott ?

A ces mots, il ne pût s'empêcher de se lever et avait du mal à garder son calme. Comme si il avait besoin qu'on revienne sur ce maudit sujet…

-Pardonnez moi Mr Logan mais… Savez vous qu'on peut avoir le même nom de famille sans pour autant avoir des liens familiaux ? A moins que vous soyez ignare à ce point, ajouta-il en se levant de sa chaise et lui adressant son regard le plus noir.

-Logan, rien ne prouve en effet qu'il y ait entre eux des liens de cette nature, tempéra Charles. Quant à toi Nathan, j'aimerais que tu te rassoies. « Pourquoi mentir et nier tout cela ? » ajouta-il télépathiquement. Outre tes dons pour la télépathie, possèdes-tu autres chose ?

-Oui. Je peux utiliser ma télékinésie mais pas comme je le souhaite.

-Pourquoi donc, questionna Tornade. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec… ton bras ?

-Je vais finir par croire que vous avez des dons de voyance Tornade. Oui c'est effectivement le cas. Depuis ma naissance je vis avec un virus techno organique qui aurait pu me tuer si on ne m'avait pas aidé médicalement. Mais à présent les effets s'estompent et je dois utiliser ma télékinésie pour le contenir. « Quant à mes mensonges, ils ne concernent que moi et ça ne serait pas une bonne idée que les concernés découvrent la vérité.» ajouta il à l'adresse du professeur Xavier télépathiquement.

-Hum, je crois qu'il faudra faire des analyses sur tout ceci, mais quoi qu'il en soit ça ne peut t'entraver lourdement dans ton apprentissage et je suis convaincu que tu sauras vite trouver un bon niveau.

A ces mots, il ne pût s'empêcher d'être à nouveau gêné par ces paroles encourageantes et il se contenta de le remercier pour sa gentillesse.

-Ce n'est rien et maintenant je pense que tu dois avoir très envie de voir ta chambre. Pour ce qui concerne l'élaboration de ta garde robe, je te confie aux bons soins de mes étudiants. Logan, veux tu bien l'emmener s'il te plait ?

-Entendu Charlie. Allez gamin, suis moi.

-Merci encore pour tout. Bonne fin de journée, professeur.

-A plus tard Nathan.

Quelques instants après, il contemplait la grande chambre, le mobilier et la vue ne trouvant pas de mots devant tout ce luxe inhabituel pour lui.

-T'as perdu ta langue gamin, demanda Logan avec ironie, le dévisageant. Tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer.

-Pas du tout, je suis simplement assez agréablement surpris par la beauté de cette chambre. Autre chose : j'ai seize ans figure toi, alors gamin ca va mais pas tout le temps !

-T'as un sacré caractère Summers.

-A ce sujet, ça te serait possible de m'appeler par prénom ? Décidément, Wolverine était plus qu'exaspérant à toujours chercher la petite bête. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie pour lui sans doute parce qu'ils en avaient tous deux vu de dures par le passé.

-Tu veux pas non plus qu'on rajoute « mylord », railla il .

-Non ça ira, en plus ça t'irait mieux qu'à moi vu ton look, répliqua il en esquissant un sourire pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

-En attendant un conseil : n'aie pas peur de dire ce que tu penses avec moi.

A ce moment là Diablo et Malicia déboulèrent dans le couloir interrompant la discussion.

-Enfin le vendredi soir, soupira il. Quel bonheur j'ai cru qu'il arriverait jamais…. Ouuups, s'interrompit il, qui es tu toi ?

-Hello. Je m'appelle Nathan. Nathan Summers et je suis nouveau.

-Génial, j'espère que tu te plairas ici ! Au fait moi c'est Kurt Wagner et elle c'est mon amie Malicia allez viens je te présente aux autres !

-Pour le moment je voudrais…

Il ne pût achever sa phrase et se retrouva téléporté dans un autre lieu du manoir et le dénommé Kurt lui lâcha la main. Peu de temps après il se retrouva face à plusieurs étudiants tentant de répondre au fur et à mesure aux questions jusqu'à l'arrivée de Scott et Jean.

-Hé Scott, on a un nouvel arrivant, s'écria Kitty enthousiaste.

-C'est vrai ? c'est une bonne nouvelle qu'est ce qu'on attend pour lier connaissance, interrogea Jean.

En se frayant un chemin vers la table, Scott tendit une main au nouveau pensionnaire.

-Sois le bienvenu à l'institut Xavier, je suis sur que tu vas adorer cet endroit ! Au fait, je suis…

-Scott Summers, trancha sèchement Nathan. Et ton amie, c'est jean Grey n'est ce pas ? Oui j'ai entendu les autres parler de toi, continua il en ignorant délibérément la main tendue. Maintenant désolé mais il faut que je m'occupe d'aménager ma chambre.

-Alors tu as besoin d'aide, demanda il, tentant de ne pas se décourager.

-Non ce n'est pas la peine et ne t'en fais pas tu auras tout le temps de me connaître plus tard, ajouta il froidement. A plus.

Tous restèrent étonnés du changement de comportement si brusque du nouveau vis-à-vis de Scott et Jean

-Je me demande bien ce que je lui ai fait, se demanda Scott déstabilisé par cet accueil glacial.

-Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Jean. Il vient à peine d'arriver, je le comprends moi aussi j'aurais envie de rester seul quelque temps et découvrir mon nouvel environnement.

-Oui tu as sans doute raison, admit-il toujours perplexe. Mais j'ai tout de même du mal à comprendre sa volte face.

Refermant avec brusquerie sa porte, il lança sur le lit soin sac à dos le calme revenait difficilement et il n'arrivait pas à ce faire à leur présence. Au moment où il l'avait vu, une bouffée de colère s'était saisie de lui et il se demandait maintenant s'il supporterait de les côtoyer tous les jours. Mais il se leurrait peut être sur Scott et Jean, rien n'était absolu dans la vie et il le savait.

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas leur pardonner ce qui s'était passé jamais. On était tous amenés à faire des choix plus ou moins douloureux et ceux-ci peuvent avoir des conséquences. Le choix en question l'avait privé de ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : des parents. Comment pouvoir réagir aussi légèrement face à eux la première fois qu'on les voit ?

En entendant frapper à la porte, il sortit de ses pensées et tourna la poignée.

-Bonsoir, tu es Malicia… C'est ça ?

-Oui c'est bien moi. Bon j'étais venu te prévenir que l'heure du dîner approche alors si tu as faim…

-C'est gentil de me prévenir mais je ne pense pas descendre. Vas y si tu veux, ce n'est pas la peine que tu te mettes en retard.

-De toutes façons, tu pourras te rattraper sur le p'tit dej, acheva elle avec tact consciente de sa difficulté d'intégration qu'elle avait connu avant lui.

Refermant la porte, l'adolescent se laissa tomber sur le lit en fermant les yeux, comme si de cette manière il pourrait sortir de sa mémoire les mauvaises rencontres ou surprises de la journée. Les minutes passèrent avec lenteur et la faim le tiraillait de plus en plus. Finalement il se releva avec un soupir de résignation et parcourut le couloir en direction de la salle à manger.

Se retrouvant installé entre Evan et kitty, il écoutait les différentes discussions et remuait distraitement le contenu de son assiette. L'ambiance était agitée mais loin d'être déplaisante à son goût les rires et les plaisanteries allaient bon train. Kitty lui adressa un sourire encourageant en lui tendant la tarte aux pommes, saisissant le plat il lui rendit son sourire en lui demandant depuis combien de temps elle était ici. Semblant infatigable, elle se lança dans une discussion mouvementée sur son arrivée et la découverte de l'institut, il l'écouta avec curiosité en achevant la fin de son repas puis la remercia d'un geste de la main signifiant qu'il écouterait la suite sans doute le lendemain.

-Tu comptes venir avec nous devant un bon film, demanda Jean. Ou alors tu peux essayer les jeux vidéos…

-C'est sympa de ta part de me le proposer, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'éclater ce soir. Je veux juste monter me reposer pour tenir le coup demain.

-Mais enfin… Il n'est que vingt heures quarante cinq ! s'exclama elle surprise par son calme et son regard distant.

-Sans doute mais la journée a été longue pour moi. A demain, ajouta-il en quittant la pièce. Les conversations reprirent immédiatement après son départ.

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est timide, remarqua Kitty.

-Non, il ne m'a pas fait cet effet là, nota Logan. Il semble savoir s'affirmer mais il semble dérangé par quelque chose, ça lui passera croyez moi.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il a l'air cool non ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, on le connaît à peine.

Puis les conversations se relancèrent sur d'autres sujets plus ludiques.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Affaires de famille Chapitre 3 

Le lendemain de très bonne heure :

Il se dirigea vers la petite salle à manger moins formelle que celle qu'il avait découverte hier. Celle-ci était plus petite, plus familière elle offrait l'impression de se trouver bien où qu'on soit. Poussant la porte, et jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule : sept heures moins le quart. il fût quelque peu surpris d'y trouver Wolverine assis devant une tasse de café absorbé dans la lecture du journal.

-Déjà debout p'tit gars ?

-Bonjour Logan, oui comme tu peux le voir. Généralement je dors peu, répondit il quelque peu déconcerté par l'accueil de ce dernier. Cherchant un court instant quelque chose à ajouter, il se rendit rapidement compte que Logan s'était replongé dans un article. Tant mieux comme ça en un sens. Tout était trop rapide en de nombreux points : sa mutation le voyage temporel, les nouvelles personnes qu'il venait de rencontrer. Pour l'instant son vœu le plus cher était d'avoir un minimum d'activité d'un adolescent « normal »

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées et se servant un café brûlant, en l'accompagnant d'une copieuse ration de céréales le brun ouvrit le frigo et décida de faire léviter le jus d'orange ainsi que des verres ce qui n'échappa à l'œil vigilant de l'ancienne arme X.

-C'est pas la peine de me sortir un verre je n'en prends jamais, grogna Logan. Et il vaudrait mieux que tu n'utilises pas ton pouvoir pour le moment : On ne sait pas ce ont tu es capable au niveau télékinésique. Si tu n'arrives pas à grand-chose sur ce point là mieux vaut éviter les risques. Je ne tiens vraiment pas à être maculé de jus, vu ?

Tout d'abord désarçonné par le mordant de la remarque puis vexé, il reposa un peu trop brusquement son assiette. A croire qu'il adorait le provoquer pour rien ! A cet instant, il n'aurait pu dire pour qui il éprouvait le plus d'antipathie : Cyclope ou Wolverine. Le reste du repas se déroula dans le silence le plus complet jusqu'à ce que Logan le rompe.

- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes faire vœu de silence ? railla-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Pas de réponse dans des cas pareils mieux valait ignorer les imbéciles dans son genre.

-T'as vraiment un mauvais caractère, tu le sais ça ?

-Vraiment ? Et TOI tu crois que tu ne m'égales pas voir me surpasses ? C'est quoi au juste ton problème ? Depuis hier, tu n'arrêtes pas de me chercher ! Continues comme ça et tu finiras par me trouver et ce n'est pas une hypothèse mais une certitude.

-Ton sale caractère risque de te desservir ici. Tu es dans une école, il y a des règles et l'insolence fait partie des choses qu'on n' admet pas. Comme ce qui s'est passé entre Charlie et toi par exemple.

-Personne n'a le droit de m'obliger à dévoiler mes secrets, se défendit Nathan en s'efforçant de rester calme. Ou alors pourquoi toi aussi ne le ferais tu pas ? Vu ton passé et ce que tu as trouvé ici qu'est ce qui t'en empêche vraiment ? Ils sont presque tous comme ta famille je me trompe ?

-Effectivement. Les différences entre toi et moi c'est que si je vidais mon sac, on serait en danger de plus je suis adulte.

-Autre chose Logan : Figure-toi que je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs pour le fun mais pour tenter de les maîtriser nuance. Chaque jour, depuis que j'ai découvert ce dont j'étais capable, je me suis promis de ne pas être une menace pour les autres ! Ce pouvoir peut devenir une malédiction pour les autres, si je ne fais pas constamment des efforts je mets les autres en danger de mort.

-Tous comme les autres étudiants qui sont ici mon gars. Tu as quelque chose qui t'entrave un peu plus que les autres mais c'est tout.

-Oui, fût sa seule réponse.

Dans un sens malgré les difficultés liées au virus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain soulagement. S'il ne devait pas le contrôler partiellement chaque jour qui passait ca deviendrait grave. Ses pouvoirs ne seraient plus bridés de la sorte et donneraient probablement toute leur mesure ce qui constituait une lourde menace pour les autres et le monde. Le pire était que personne ne comprenait vraiment quel poids pesait sur ses épaules ou pourquoi il était devenu ainsi.

A cette époque on vivait dans la joie et l'insouciance, humains et mutants semblaient se tolérer, du moins pour le moment. Pas au 41 siècle, l'espoir ? il y en avait peu. La terre était en de nombreux endroits endommagée, peu de personnes survivaient. Les cavaliers d'Apocalypse régnaient en maîtres et rares étaient ce qui pouvaient s'opposer à eux.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul Nathan, fit remarquer Logan avec gravité. Crois moi je le sais car j'ai fait le même type d'erreurs que toi.

-Comment-peux tu affirmer ça de manière aussi légère ?

-Je connais depuis longtemps les ados. Et toi, tu caches quelque chose de plus lourd que les autres mais je ne saurais dire quoi très précisément. De toute façon, je m'en tape.

Comment avait il pu le cerner aussi bien ? Grace à son passé de tueur ou à l'empathie ? Aucune idée mais il se sentit soulagé en entendant ces mots. Il rencontrait quelqu'un qui le comprenait un peu et ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort.

Il avait eu si souvent droit à des marques de pitié que c'en était exaspérant. Il était comme les autres !

-Si tu cherches à atteindre tes objectifs, améliorer la maîtrise de tes pouvoirs… je peux moi, Ororo, le Fauve et Charlie t'aider, te conseiller. Contre ça je ne demande que deux choses de ta part : le respect des enseignants et la persévérance, compris ? Le regard qu'il lui lança était celui d'un homme loyal, intègre. D'un modèle à suivre, seulement si il le choisissait.

-Compris Logan.

-Alors tout marchera correctement, affirma Wolverine. En lui tendant une main qu'il serra sans hésitation. Un premier pas en avant. Finalement ce type n'était pas aussi antipathique qu'il l'aurait cru.

-Je te laisse encore cinq minutes et nous nous rendront en salle des dangers, le lieu idéal pour voir de quel bois t'es fait. Ah au fait, Il te faudra aussi un uniforme.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle, l'impression d'une avalanche de choses le reprit. Le matériel, les différents programmes possibles et les exercices à faire. Son nouveau prof lui avait conseillé de commencer par des exercices de précision. Pour ce faire, il avait mis à sa disposition différentes pièces avec une consigne bien précise : assembler en différentes structures ces pièces. En pavés, en cubes ou en pyramides etc… peu importait le temps seule la précision et l'assurance comptaient.

Très concentré et « saisissant une prise » pour achever sa pyramide encore une minute et l'exercice serait terminé, allez un peu de courage. Mais en voyant le structure vaciller et la construction retomber pour la troisième fois de suite, il soupira de découragement après avoir passé une heure sans la moindre pause ca devenait vraiment pénible. Mais l'énervement ne mènerait à rien autant rester calme.

-Tu comptes ré-essayer ou on en reste là ? Malgré le ton calme employé, il ne s'y trompait pas : répondre par la négative serait mal pris.

-J'ai bien envie de tout laisser en plan mais ça ne serait pas quelque chose que tu mérites de ma part après toute la patience que tu déploies, répondit il. On n' a pas le droit de baisser les bras à la première difficulté sinon on ne parviendra à rien dans la vie.

-Réponse correcte. Ne sois pas aussi tendu au moment de poser les pièces. Je ne suis pas un expert comme Charley mais c'est ça qui coince le plus. Si tu tentais de prendre ça de manière plus légère sans te mettre la pression ça changerait… Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête à la suggestion, les sphères de bois se remirent à nouveau en suspension dans l'air, prêtes à former une nouvelle pyramide. Petit à petit, il les saisissait par l'esprit et au prix de gros efforts, il parvint enfin à réaliser une pyramide stable.

-Beau boulot pt'it gars, constata Logan en lui adressant un bref sourire d'encouragement. On fait une pause de cinq minutes puis on passe à la suite. Ce sera plus… sportif

-Comment ça, quelle suite ?

-Tu vas le voir dans peu de temps répliqua il.

Cinq minutes plus tard comme prévu, la pièce se transforma : des ruines et des bâtiments en flammes ou se détruisant apparurent à la place des murs nus. Une vision familière, et bien trop désagréable à son goût.

-Charmante situation ma foi. Tu crois qu'on pourrait trouver un endroit où attendre la fin de l'averse ? Railla Logan.

Désarçonné par le nouvel environnement, le brun observa rapidement les lieux et la situation. Des pans de murs continuaient de se détacher, le sol état couvert de gravats. Circuler et réussir à rester vivant serait plus que difficile. Cherchant la bonne solution pour ne pas être en trop grand danger mais il semblait n' y'en avoir qu'une seule et elle était risquée : utiliser sa télékinésie. Fasse la chance qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes avec sa télékinésie. Grâce à des réflexes hérités de son époque, il réussit à repérer un hall d'entrée encore non déchiqueté. Un abris possible à présent il fallait y parvenir.

-Suis-moi vite ! Je pense qu'on a une chance par ce coté ci, lança il en faisant signe à son prof et partenaire de le suivre. Au moment où ils bougèrent, le néon s'écrasa avec violence au sol dans un fracas épouvantable. Regardant devant lui, les sens en alerte, il «écarta » de leur chemin de lourds gravats et les déposa sans y prêter attention au sol. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient les obstacles étaient de plus en plus lourds et volumineux…

Finalement ils atteignirent le hall alors que des fenêtres de l'étage se brisèrent. Un court répit, mais il fallait à nouveau se tenir sur ses gardes. Les pouvoirs de Wolverine étaient inutiles dans cette situation, c'était à lui de la gérer. Reprenant son souffle un court instant, il entendit un «Fais gaffe bon sang, ou on y reste ! » Revenant à la réalité il intercepta les débris et les renvoya vers l'extérieur de manière à ce qu'ils ne soient plus un danger mais les flammes arrivant sur eux le surprirent. Commençant à fatiguer et ne sachant que faire d'efficace, il saisit une couverture plastique pour couvrir le foyer. Peine perdu, la protection s'estompa rapidement mais il sentit aussi une sensation de chaleur sur son bras particulièrement douloureuse…

-Bon ça suffit ! Rugit Logan. Ordinateur, arrêter simulation de niveau un maintenant !

A cet ordre et comme par magie, le paysage et les flammes s'évanouirent petit à petit. Soulagé il se laissa aller contre le mur serrant convulsivement qui lui faisait mal, très mal… Il n'arrivait plus à retenir la douleur qui s'étendait. Comme si le virus semblait s'insuffler encore plus profondément en lui. Et il y avait autre chose à supporter : les critiques et les reproches.

-Ma parole t'es inconscient ou quoi ? Tu pensais réellement que cette bâche servirait à quelque chose ? Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que les murs pouvaient s'effondrer ? Non mais c'est dingue ça !

-Je cherchais avant tout à pouvoir délimiter un périmètre sécurisé autour de nous et à neutraliser tout danger, protesta Nathan. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans ce genre de situation ajouta il pour se défendre.

-Oui, ça au moins tu y as pensé. C'était pas trop mal pour un début. Je crois qu'on en restera là pour aujourd'hui. Ca ne va pas, questionna il devant le visage pâle de son élève.

-Pas vraiment, mon bras…

-Détends toi et ne parle pas à mon avis on a trop forcé sur la dose. Bilan : un épuisement c'est normal. Mais hé ? S'écria-il en le voyant s'effondrer sur le sol, la main crispée sur son bras.

Réponds-moi, tout va bien ? Totalement inutile et stupide le gosse semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Il fallait l'amener à l'infirmerie, rapidement.

Le néant, des pensées et des souvenirs s'entremêlant. Impossible de discerner quoique ce soit c'était l'obscurité complète. Seuls des mots lui parvenaient.

Puis la possibilité de bouger, remuant faiblement un œil, il surprit une conversation.

-Vous croyez qu'il finira par avoir plus de résistance face à ce truc ?

-Difficile à dire, répondit une autre voix. Visiblement la souche est très virulente ce qui nécessite une certaine maîtrise télékinésique, remarqua une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Si je pouvais émettre une hypothèse, je dirais qu'il n'a pas encore l'habitude d'un entraînement aussi intensif. Mais avec le temps et de la régularité ça devrait se tasser.

-Il a l'air plutôt sérieux et déterminé d'après ce que tu m'en as dit Logan, déclara Ororo.

-Ouais, c'est rare des gosses de ce genre.

-Tu as bien fait de l'amener ici, je n'ose pas imaginer comment les choses auraient tourné si tu ne nous avais pas alertés. Au moins il aura mérité un peu de détente et de repos.

Puis plus rien, juste le bruit d'une porte qu'on ferme.

Se repassant le dialogue, quelque chose qui lui redonnait de la force et de la joie surgit en lui : il avait gagné l'estime de certains. Esquissant un sourire, Nathan se retourna contemplant le mur et réfléchissant aux derniers événements.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

**Histoires de famille Chapitre 4**

Les effets de l'entraînement et du virus commençaient à s'estomper un peu plus. Si ça continuait comme ça, dans peu de temps il pourrait sans doute se lever… Depuis toujours, il avait détesté s'aliter quand il ne se sentait pas bien. Bon nombre d'humains vivaient avec un handicap et s'en accommodaient plutôt bien. Soit, le virus qui l'habitait depuis la quasi totalité de son existence mais il n'avait pas le droit se laisser abattre. Tant d'autres personnes que lui avaient connu pire. Il devrait apprendre à contrôler ce virus lui même il le fallait.

Au moins, personne ne semblait avoir pitié de lui, toujours quelque chose de bien. Dans tout ce qu'il avait retenu de l'échange dans sa chambre un quart d'heure plus tôt, personne n'avait rien dit de la sorte.

Dehors, le soleil étincelait de tous ses feux invitant à profiter de cette journée de printemps. A ce moment précis, le professeur fit son entrée accompagné de Logan.

Bonjour Nathan, comment vas tu ? J'espère que tu te sens mieux.

-Oui, en effet. Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi professeur. Mais à présent tout va bien. Tout ce que je désire à présent c'est de sortir de cette chambre.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Peux tu me reparler de votre séance de ce matin s'il te plait ? C'est important, ajouta il avec gravité. Logan lui adressa un regard signifiant : fais le.

-Durant les premiers temps, tout se passait bien. C'est à la suite de l'exercice de sauvetage que les choses ont changé. Tout en parant les gravats et ouvrant le passage, je sentais quelque chose de lourd en moi. Au début je n'y prêtais pas d'attention, me concentrant uniquement sur ce que j'avais à faire. Puis par la suite j'ai ressenti une sensation de brûlure s'ajouter à la précédente et… A la fin de l'exercice, plus rien n'allait comme si ça se répandait de tous côtés, puis je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance. Je suis désolé, ajouta il sur un ton d'excuse.

-Il semblerait qu'en utilisant de manière intense et dans un long temps ta télékinésie, le virus reprenne le dessus, constata Xavier. Néanmoins, ça ne semble pas aussi grave qu'on pourrait le penser étant donné que tu arrives à le contrôler quand tu n'utilise pas tes pouvoirs pleinement.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu n'as pas à l'être, fit observer Logan. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es tombé dans les pommes. Faut savoir faire la différence entre ce qui est volontaire et involontaire.

Je sais bien mais… On ne peut pas se permettre d'oublier que le monde qui nous entoure nous craint, nous hait. Qu'il y a plus de dangers qu'on semble l'imaginer et que nous devrons être prêts pour l'affrontement. Même si le 21eme siècle semblait plus tranquille que le 41eme d'après ce qu'il en avait vu, les choses pourraient se précipiter à n'importe quel moment. Et les mutants auraient besoin de personnes les défendant : les X-men. Tout comme le monde devait se préparer à l'éventuelle venue d'Apocalypse.

Regardez vous professeur, vous êtes condamné pour le reste de votre vie à être dans un fauteuil roulant. Pourtant vous continuez d'avancer, pour ceux que vous avez crées. Alors, moi non plus je n'ai pas le droit de laisser tomber et je dois surmonter ce problème.

-C'est vrai. La seule différence entre nous, c'est que ton virus peut t'être mortel si tu te mets la barre trop haut trop tôt. On ne peut pas progresser à la vitesse qu'on désire mais en travaillant sérieusement, les progrès peuvent se voir.

Il se rendit compte que le professeur disait vrai sur toute la ligne. Nathan savait depuis son enfance le danger que représentait le virus qui avait failli le tuer si les médecins n'avaient pas réussi à l'enfermer dans un bras. Restant silencieux un bref moment, il se tourna vers le mentor des X men.

-Je comprends professeur. Même si je ne vous que depuis très peu de temps tous, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour vous. Ainsi que vous Logan. Et la meilleure façon de vous le prouver, c'est de travailler sans relâche chaque jour jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à suivre les exercices sans avoir aucune difficulté.

-Bien parlé, mon gars. Si tu pars de point de vue, tu as déjà fait un grand pas en avant. Ce gamin avait une sacrée force de caractère, songeait intérieurement Logan. Beaucoup d'autres auraient sans doute eu envie de laisser tomber mais pas lui. Si les choses continuaient de la sorte, il lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il savait mais sans prendre de gants.

-Je suis content moi aussi de te voir réagir de la sorte, approuva Charles en lui adressant un sourire. Avant de te laisser, je tiens à te faire savoir que je demanderais à Henry Mc Coy de t'examiner. Il faut que nous sachions comment t'aider et veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de trop grands risques pour toi. N'oublie pas que c'est ta santé qui est en jeu et qu'il y a des personnes qui doivent tenir à toi.

A présent si tu désires quitter l'infirmerie, tu peux le faire. Passe une bonne journée.

Enfin la fin de ce pénible moment ! La montre indiquait neuf heures dix. Visiblement ce qui s'était passé était moins grave qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Plus qu'une chose à faire, se rhabiller et sortir de ce lieu de cauchemar.

Difficile de réussir à s'y retrouver dans tout ce dédale de couloirs et d'étages. Et de toutes façons il avait une excuse : après tout, il n'était ici que depuis hier. D'autres adolescents qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontrés s'amusaient dans le couloir. Visiblement, ils ne semblaient pas être des vétérans de l'institut. Et lui, combien de temps serait il obligé de rester ici ? Comment les choses se passeraient elles ?

-Bonjour, comment vas tu ?

-Hein, pardon ? Nathan perdu dans ses pensées tiqua à la question. Et fût surpris de voir Scott devant lui un sourire aux lèvres. Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça tiens. Mais pas besoin de se montrer cassant à quoi bon ?

-Ah, bonjour. Ca va bien, merci. Excuse moi la grande salle à manger est dans quelle direction s'il te plait ? Fasse le ciel que la discussion s'arrête au plus vite par pitié.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas trop difficile pour toi de t'adapter à ton nouvel environnement. C'est difficile pendant un moment pour tous puis ça finit par aller mieux.

-Sans doute.

-L'uniforme te va plutôt bien, je présume que tu es allé en salle des dangers. Et qu'il t'es arrivé quelque chose.

-Comment peux tu dire ça ? Wolverine n'aurait quand même pas osé faire vent de l'incident dans toute la maisonnée ?

-Tout simplement parce que le prof est parti il y a peu de temps à l'infirmerie et semblait inquiet. Tu es en tenue d'entraînement, ce n'est pas sorcier de déduire de ce qui s'est passé. Personne ne m'a rien dit, ajouta il. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop grave.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te regarde. Ce sont mes affaires, pas les tiennes. Plus la conversation traînait, plus il sentait l'énervement monter en lui. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il tombe sur lui et qu'il se montre aussi idiot ? Après ce qui c'était passé hier, ça ne lui avait pas suffi ?

-C'est vrai, mais je ne pourrais jamais supporter que les autres se blessent ou qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Ils comptent tous beaucoup pour moi, ce sont des amis formidables et des personnes qui me comprennent vraiment. Je n'ai rien à te dire ni à t'ordonner mais… veille à ne pas te surmener et prends soin de toi. Quand à la grande salle à manger…. Scott se lança dans de brèves explications.

* * *

><p>« Veille à ne pas te surmener et prends soin de toi. » Jamais il ne se serait attendu à de tels mots de sa part ni à une telle avenance. Certes c'était dit gentiment dans le but de réconforter, mais il lui avait dit ça sur un ton amical. Quel dommage qu'il n'aie jamais pu le dire en tant que père. Mais il avait fait son choix et il devrait en assumer les conséquences. Impossible de pardonner ou de laisser une autre chance. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé, songea il en entrant dans la cuisine. Une fois de plus, Logan était attablé devant un café et un journal ne faisant aucun geste pour le saluer. Kurt Kitty et Jean étaient également là eux aussi. Ils lui adressèrent immédiatement un signe de main cordial qu'il leur rendit.<p>

Cette fois la pièce semblait trop petite malgré les cinq adolescents s'affairant autour de la table et des plats.

-Guten morgen Nathan. Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé, à toi et Logan ? Vous êtes tombés du lit ou quoi ?

Comment diable faisait il pour parler avec autant d'entrain ?

-Non on dira qu'on avait besoin de faire une petite séance de sport l'elfe.

-Déjà prêt à t'entraîner ? Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà envie d'en baver ! Et sinon, ta première nuit s'est bien passée, tu t'es bien reposée ? interrogea Kitty toujours aussi vive et bavarde qu'à l'accoutumée.

Jean elle se contentait d'observer avec amusement la scène devant ses yeux et tenta de réprimer un sourire devant l'expression de gêne qu'affichait le petit nouveau.

-Vous avez des projets, demanda Nathan. Totalement idiot comme question, mais ça n'affecta pas la bonne humeur de la petite brune.

Bien sur que oui ! Et on comptait sur ta présence !

-Ah bon vraiment ? et pour quelle raison au juste ?

-Avec Jean on a prévu de t'emmener au centre commercial du coin ! Pour faire les boutiques et que tu réussisses à trouver ton bonheur au niveau fringues. Ne me dis pas que tu comptes garder éternellement cet uniforme ou ta tenue d'hier.

Le tenue en question se résumait à un jean noir droit et un tee shirt blanc. Des vêtements passe partout qui ne dévoilaient pas vraiment la personnalité de ceux qui les mettait.

-Ah bon vraiment ? Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée, et vous aviez comploté ça ensemble ? bien joué, admit Nathan en luia dressant un léger sourire. Une chance que pour son voyage, il ait pu bénéficier de l'argent de ce siècle.

-Ben maintenant tu es au courant ! Alors tu te sens prêt ?

-Kitty laisse le respirer deux secondes au moins, interrompit Jean. Tu ne veux rien prendre, demanda-elle.

Il refusa poliment et les observa. Finalement cela serait il si désagréable de vivre avec des personnes comme elles et pourrait il lier une amitié ? Peut être mais son monde commençait à lui manquer et les rencontres avec Scott continuait à lui tourner dans l'esprit. Tout allait vite, beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

Rien ne semblait fantastique ou excitant à ce moment là. Pourtant il essaya de ne pas se laisser abattre ni de s'enfermer dans la solitude. Après tout, il y avait d'autres personnes dans cette époque en dehors de ses parents, pourquoi ne pas lier contact avec eux ? Après tout, il avait leur âge et étaient des ados tout comme lui.

-Donne moi le temps de prendre une douche, de me changer et on se retrouve dans le hall dans une heure ok ?

* * *

><p>Le centre commercial était bien plus grand que ce qu' il avait imaginé. Si grand et des boutiques de toutes sortes à profusion. C'en était presque vertigineux.<p>

-Tu devrais essayer ça, je suis sûre que ça t'irait à merveille !

-Encore ? Et tu m'imagines vraiment avec ce style de haut ? Kitty lui avait trouvé un tee shirt plus que voyant et n'arrêtait pas de lui proposer plusieurs articles. Jean aussi d'ailleurs et avait insisté pour lui faire essayer un pull le mettant très en valeur.

-Ca ne te coûte rien d'essayer non ? au moins après tu n'auras aucun regret.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu refuses de te soucier de moi, se plaignit Kurt qui les avait accompagnés. Il faut que je sache absolument Kitty : aurais tu bu un philtre d'amour pour t'occuper autant de ce type ?

-Kurt, arrêtes un peu de dire des bêtises tu veux ?

-Alors dans ce cas dis moi ce que tu penses de cette tenue, elle me donne un certain style non, ajouta il en décrochant un jean d'aspect délavé et une chemise aux tons rouge orange.

-Les hommes, soupira Jean d'un air blasé.

-Hmmm, c'est vrai que tu serais irrésistible, admit Nathan avec amusement. Mais comme tous les trois nous sommes mal placés pour rendre notre jugement, pourquoi ne pas poser la question à une fille ? Et ce fût annonciateur d'un éclat de rire général.

Le temps continuait de passer et il offrit aux autres de faire une pause et de manger quelque chose dans une cafétéria ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie.

En revenant à l'institut, il se sentit exténué. Si on lui avait dit que faire du shopping et essayer des fringues était si éreintant, jamais il ne l'aurait cru jusqu'à présent. Tous les trois ne l'avaient pas lâché d'une semelle ; ça en devenait presque énervant. Par chance, ils avaient respecté par la suite son envie de ne pas moins parler et d'être un peu seul pour se reprendre face aux événements.

L'entrée au lycée elle aussi ne serait pas vraiment une partie de plaisir dans les premiers jours alors autant profiter à fond de la fin de week-end.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

**Histoires de familles Chapitre 5 **

La sonnerie du réveil retentit dans la chambre. Il était sept heures du matin et le jour J était déjà arrivé ? Encore une journée chargée en perspective avec probablement des surprises.

Tout avait été mené en un presque tournemain : l'inscription au lycée, le plan de Bayville qu'il s'était vu confier, les renseignements sur les lignes de bus, le matériel scolaire…

Régler les choses sur le plan théorique était une chose, se confronter à la réalité et faire face à l'inconnu en était une autre.

Les lycées écoles ou universités s'étaient réduites comme peau de chagrin dans « son monde ». Suivre des cours publics ou privés était un privilège rare. Fort heureusement, l'histoire, les lois de la physique, de la biologie ou des maths continuait de survivre à travers le temps. Et il en était de même pour les œuvres littéraires « incontournables » : Madame Bovary, Germinal, Si c'est un homme, Croc Blanc, L'appel de la forêt, Othello Mac Beth, La tempête Britannicus, La Peste.

Il n'y avait pas que de mauvais côtés à se trouver dans cette époque si avoir la possibilité de faire des études lui était offerte mais quel serait l'opinion des élèves face à un nouveau venant qui plus est de l'Institut Xavier pour jeunes Surdoués ?

D'après Evan ou Malicia certains étudiants et enseignants nourrissaient des préjugés à leur égard comme si ils semblaient connaître leur véritable identité. Un autre problème se posait la présence d'autres mutants dans l'enceinte du lycée et n'ayant pas les mêmes motivations.

« A quoi bon appréhender autant ? Ce qui doit se passer se passera. En cas de dérapage éventuel, mieux vaut faire comme d'habitude : remettre les choses sur la bonne pente seul, sans mêler quiconque à cela. » Le réveil sonna une seconde fois il était vraiment temps de se lever maintenant.

Arriver en retard en classe ne serait pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire.

Huit heures moins le quart et il y avait déjà une ambiance ou l'effervescence était perceptible et où certains s'amusaient.  
>Bobby Drake par exemple avait Gelé la rampe de l'escalier alors que la jeune Rhane Sinclair avait pris sa forme de lycanthrope et dévalait à quatre pattes l'escalier son sac de cours dans la gueule. Elle semblait vouloir faire la course avec Sam Guthrie qui s'était propulsé dans les airs.<p>

Après les trois premiers jours passés ici, ce genre de faits semblait presque normal et coutumier.

Bon c'est pas bientôt finies vos âneries ? Logan avait l'air particulièrement agacé devant ce spectacle et le regard accusateur qu'il promena dans le hall ramena un semblant de calme.  
>-Et dire que c'est presque tout le temps comme ça… Ah les gosses des fois, marmonna il en avalant une gorgée de son café. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'on fasse appel aux services de restauration pour les bâtiments.<p>

-Comme tu le dis si justement, ce sont des gamins Logan, fit observer Xavier qui venait de pénétrer dans le hall. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, leur pouvoir est une merveille, une chance. Mais comme le monde extérieur ne le perçoit pas de la même façon que nous, ils doivent brider leurs talents et le seul endroit où ils ont une liberté se trouve ici. Ne t'en fais donc pas mon ami, cela leur passera.

Kitty, choisit ce moment pour phaser à travers le mur une pomme dans la bouche lançant un bonjour Professeur ! Monsieur Logan, comment allez vous ? avant de disparaître de la même façon à travers la porte principale.  
>Plus que trois quarts d'heure avant le début des cours… Il était peut être temps de partir à présent un simple signe de la main à l'encontre de professeurs et en route pour le lycée.<p>

* * *

><p>-Au nom de toute l'équipe pédagogique je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir dans notre établissement.<p>

-Merci. Moi aussi, je suis heureux de venir ici. Auparavant, je n'avais pas l'impression d'apprendre tout ce que je voulais. C'était vrai dans un sens la vie qu'il avait eue n'était pas si routinière que celle des autres adolescents.

-Je comprends la directrice adjointe lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement qui n'atteignait pas totalement son visage. Le temps que vous passerez ici ne sera pas perdu vous trouverez sans doute un but, des opportunités précises. Nous offrons à tous les jeunes de votre âge une chance, à vous de la saisir.

Comme si dans cet état, on avait besoin de mettre encore plus en avant et de bonne heure le rêve américain qui était en grande partie illusoire pour bon nombre de personnes. Si cet idéal peinait à se frayer un chemin, qu'en était il alors de celui de Xavier ? Il se contenta d'approuver son discours par un hochement de tête.

-Je vais vous faire un mot pour votre retard, il n' y a aucun problème. Vous avez double cours de littérature. C'est au second étage du bâtiment C salle 207 bonne journée Mr Summers ajouta elle en lui tendant son emploi du temps.

Après avoir posé sur le bureau le billet et trouvé une place, le cours reprit de plus belle.

Comme je vous ai rendu vos contrôles et que nous avions terminé le cours sur les figures de style, nous allons pouvoir passer à autre chose. Je vous ai préparé un extrait de l'œuvre que nous étudierons ce trimestre. Il s'agit de L'Enfer, de Dante Alighièri un poète de la renaissance italienne. Mr Brown, s'il vous plait distribuez les polycopiés, nous allons nous y mettre.  
>Quelques éléves discutaient à voix basse ou s'envoyaient des petits mots, d'autres commentaient leur note.<br>-Salut ! Ca fait plaisir de voir d'autres visages habituels, murmura une fille aux cheveux châtains qui lui arrivaient à mi dos. Elle était assise derrière lui. Tu connais cet auteur, ajouta elle avec curiosité.

Non, j'en ai seulement entendu parler et brièvement, répondit Nathan en jetant un coup d'œil sur la feuille de cours. Pourquoi ?

-Ho comme ça, répondit elle en se retournant le prof avait demandé à quelqu'un de lire le texte avant d'avoir expliqué brièvement les deux précédents chapitres.

_Par moi, on va dans la cité dolente, par moi on va dans l'éternelle douleur, par moi on va parmi la gent perdue. Justice a mu mon sublime artisan, puissance divine m'a faite, et la haute sagesse et le premier amour. Avant moi rien n'a jamais été crée qui ne soit éternel, et moi je dure éternellement. Vous qui entrez ici, laissez toute espérance.* _

C'était douloureux à entendre, très douloureux. Ce genre de situation, il l'avait déjà connue et donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle ne déferle pas sur le monde ou des humains une nouvelle fois. Apocalypse avait fait tant de ravages, déchiré tellement de famille, réduit la terre à des étendues mortes et arides en bon nombre de lieux… Il était pratiquement impossible de s'opposer à tout cela et les leaders de la résistance avaient payé chèrement leurs actes. Pourquoi cet attrait pour ce type de situations ?

-Auriez vous perdu le fil de la lecture ? Son voisin lui indiqua de son stylo l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

-On t'attend, figure toi. Zut, à repenser au passé, il avait oublié que les autres faisaient tour à tour la lecture.

-Désolé, je repensais au début du chant. _Mais comme il vit que je ne partais pas, il dit : « par d'autres voies, par d'autres ports, tu viendras au rivage, non ici pour passer il faudra que te porte un bateau plus léger. »_

_Mon guide alors lui dit : « Charon , ne te démène pas, on va ainsi là où on peut ce que l'on veut et ne demande pas davantage. » Je vis alors s'apaiser les joues laineuses du nocher du marais infernal, qui avait autour des yeux des roues de flamme. Mais ces ombres qui étaient lasses et nues changèrent de couleur et claquèrent des dents, dès qu'elles entendirent ces mots cruels.* »_ Et le cours continua avec déjà un devoir à rendre : commenter le troisième chant et relever les rapports à la mythologie à la religion en donnant son opinion sur cette première vision de l'Enfer.

Une heure de biologie clôturait la matinée.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas te joindre à nous ? Tu en es sûr ? Tu sais, déjeuner seul n'est pas vraiment agréable…

-Non, ça ne me tente pas mais c'est gentil de me le proposer.

-Nathan, c'est ça ? Redemanda sa voisine qui l'avait déjà abordé en cours. Je ne te suis pas vraiment sur ce coup là.

-Mets toi un peu à la place de quelqu'un qui a déménagé et qui vient d'arriver dans un lieu inconnu en ne connaissant personne. Comment réagirais tu donc ? Tu serais sans doute nerveuse voir inquiète ? Tu aurais envie de reprendre du recul en étant seule ?

-Heu, je crois que oui en effet.

-Pour moi c'est exactement la même chose ça ne veut pas dire que ce sera tout le temps la même chose.

Devant ces arguments logiques et le regard calme et déterminé, inutile d'insister. Du moins pour le moment. Légèrement déçue par ce refus, elle rejoignit un groupe de garçons.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais devenir copine avec ce type ? Encore un pensionnaire de l'institut il est sans doute louche comme les autres. Irène, Merryweather, tu as de drôles d'idées par moments. C'est sûr, renchérit un autre : tous ces gus sont bizarres et ont l'air de se croire au dessus de nous un peu comme Matthews. Ils me dégoutent !

De son côté, Kitty avait commencé à parler autour d'un grand verre de coca avec Lance. Ce dernier avait rapidement noté la présence du nouvel arrivant.

-Il a l'air d'être asocial, railla il. Regarde le, rester seul et ne pratiquement pas engager la conversation avec les autres… Dans un sens tant mieux, comme le lui avait dit Mystique ce genre de personnes se laissait plus facilement influencer. Et un membre de plus dans la confrérie était toujours le bienvenu.

-Arrête un peu tes âneries tu veux bien ? Il était dur sur ce coup là et elle ne supportait pas ce genre de remarques. Certains sont parfois plus timides ou réservés que d'autres tu le sais ça ? Tout en parlant elle adressa un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire à Nathan.

-Ho relax, ne te mets pas en colère, je plaisantais seulement Kitty. Je t'assure que c'est vrai, ajouta il devant la moue boudeuse de son amie.

Peu avant la sonnerie des cours, Lance était parvenu à parler avec les autres en leur expliquant son plan. Naturellement l'idée avait suscité l'indignation surtout de la part de Todd et Piétro « A quoi sert de fricoter avec ces types ? On risque de se récolter deux fois plus de problèmes alors que le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle ! »

Ce à quoi il avait répondu que quelqu'un qui semble incertain et qui aime s'isoler des autres peut être un très bon atout. Et il n'avait pas manqué de rappeler que Magnéto en était un très bon exemple.

* * *

><p>Etonnamment au contraire de la matinée, les deux heures de cours restantes filèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. C'était surprenant de savoir libre aussi tôt et d'avoir encore du temps pour autre chose. Au final cette première journée s'était plutôt bien passée, pas le moindre problème en vue si on exceptait les exercices de physique à faire et les cours récents à lire.<p>

Avec un peu de chance, il lui resterait du temps libre si il arrivait à bien s'organiser… Bref tout semblait réglé comme du papier musique. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse cette rencontre.

-Salut ! Kitty m'a parlé de toi c'est mon ami ajouta il avec un sourire en coin, comme si il était fier de lien. Pas de réponse.

Grand brun, les cheveux longs et de l'assurance à revendre, mêlée à de l'arrogance. Viens j'aimerais te parler seul à seul je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on surprenne notre discussion. Pourquoi lui adressait il la parole alors qu'il ne le connaissait absolument pas ? Après s'être à son tour présenté, il lui posa cette question.

-J'ai autres choses à faire, je prierais d'être bref.

- Oublie les, elles peuvent attendre. Il avait employé un ton cordial mais ses mains le trahissaient et semblaient indiquer quelque chose qui se rapproche plus d'un ordre qu'un souhait.

Tout simplement parce que tu es comme moi comme Kitty, ou comme ces X-men. D'après son ton, la réponse semblait être une évidence. Et nous les mutants qui possédons un talent unique, nous devrions être unis.

-Pas si nos idéaux divergent. Chacun a sa manière unique de penser et doit la défendre.

- C'est vrai. Tu n'as rien à voir avec les autres petits saints de Xavier, d'ailleurs tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup les apprécier je me trompe ? Sinon pourquoi resterais tu à l'écart, ils sont vraiment si terribles ?

-Non. C'est vrai que je ne me sens pas proche d'eux. C'était en partie vrai, en partie faux. Certains étaient sympathiques et avec un peu de temps les relations pourraient s'améliorer pour certains, rester au point mort ou se dégrader pour d'autres.

-Mais tu es comme nous tous, sinon pourquoi les côtoierais tu, que ficherais tu là bas ? Tes pouvoirs sont sans doute impressionnants et tu pourrais donner libre cours à tes ambitions. Vivre au grand jour ! Lance marqua une pause dans son laïus avant de reprendre. Tout le monde a des dons, et on t'a probablement conseillé comme à nous de les mettre en avant alors pourquoi ne pas le faire? On peut te donner une meilleure opportunité, tu n'aurais pas à te farcir ces idiots... C'est vrai que les arguments qu'il proposait était convaincants et la conversation ne pourrait pas être entendue vu que l'endroit était isolé et désert. Que ce discours lui avait déjà était servi plus tôt ce matin… Il y avait seulement l'échafaudage et le matériel de peinture contre le mur. Nathan observa Lance d'un regard intense, et croisa les bras pour mieux réfléchir avant de de décider.

-Tu as raison: c'est une chance inestimable qu'on ne voudrait manquer pour rien au monde. Etre autre part me plairait bien également mais qu'est ce qui me prouve qu'en laissant ça tout ne deviendrait pas instable?

-Ne sois pas si rationnel! Apprends donc à vivre au jour le jour!

-Ne plus avoir à les supporter, Dans l'immédiat ça semble tellement tentant. Rester là où je suis ne m'enchante guère et partir : ce souhait se réalisera peut être un jour… Mais pour l'instant je préfère rester patient.

-C'est stupide de penser de la sorte ! Tu ignores tout ce que nous pourrions réaliser. Des projets surpassant l'entendement. Réfléchis donc un peu plus ! Tu ne sais pas l'importance de ton choix !

-Tes ambitions ne sont pas les miennes et j'ai déjà réfléchi ajouta Nathan dont le regard s' était considérablement durci. Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre pour gonfler les rangs de ta bande. Il prit une inspiration, serra son poing... Et le pot de peinture tomba de l'échafaudage en atteignant sa cible. Le vert lui allait plutôt bien, songea il en souriant. Ca n'avait pas raté : cet idiot s'était retrouvé avec de la peinture sur le visage, les cheveux et sur ses vêtements.

-Attends un peu! Comment as tu osé me faire ça espèce de de salopard? Tu oses décliner ma proposition ? Sur le coup il était indigné et furieux furieux à cause de l'humiliation qu'il venait d'essuyer. En tentant d'enlever le liquide sa main était encore plus verte qu'il y avait deux minutes.

-Evidemment. Et parfois la compagnie d'idiots est mieux que celle de mégalos, ajouta il. A ces mots, des sacs de ciments tombèrent le manquant de peu.

-Tu m'as donné un aperçu de ton pouvoir, je te rends la pareille. Mais la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi indulgent tu m'entends?

-Ca me convient, répliqua Nathan, en reprenant son sac et s'éloignant sans se retourner. Car moi non plus je n'aurais pas d'indulgence pour vous.

et il repartit laissant Lance fou de rage seul. Il était temps de rentrer. Qui plus est, ça avait été une journée chargée en somme et ce serait un sacré coup de chance si Kitty Kurt ou Evan ne le bombarderaient pas de questions.

_*L'Enfer de Dante, Chant 3_

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

**Histoires de famille Chapitre 6**

* * *

><p>Je ne veux pas que vous partiez ne mes laissez pas !<p>

Si ça ne tenait qu' à nous… Moi non plus je ne veux pas te laisser, je t'aime trop pour ça tu devrais le savoir…

Un flash de lumière, il était impossible d'y voir quoi que ce soit puis plus rien. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie un désarroi profond l'envahit.

Pourquoi, pourquoi ça doit se passer de cette manière ? Ne me laissez pas seuls, revenez ! Je vous en supplie…

Tout était calme, la nuit n'était pas encore finie un simple mauvais rêve rien de plus. Mais il y avait longtemps que ça n'était pas revenu le hanter. Sans la moindre hésitation, il alluma la lumière, il se sentait à nouveau désemparé.

**_Nathan POV_**

On ne peut décidément pas se soustraire à sa vie et aux événements qui nous ont marqué. J'ai beau tenter de mettre la distance que je veux, ces souvenirs reviennent malgré tout. On appelle ça la fatalité…

Je suis dans un siècle que je ne connais pas, avec ceux que je déteste le plus au monde.  
>C'est pas très respectable je sais, mais comment je pourrais fermer les yeux sur tout ce qui s'est passé ? Sur le fait que mon père ait choisi de se consacrer à l'équipe dont il a été le grand et l'incomparable leader ? Croyait il vraiment que l'équipe ne pouvait pas se passer de lui même dans des situations graves ?<p>

Et Jean ? A elle su elle aussi précisément ce que j'aurais pu ressentir ? pourquoi n' a elle pas essayé de se reprendre au moment où il le fallait et également tenter de faire entendre raison à celui qu'elle aimait ?

Je ne veux rien à voir avec eux, peut être suis je obligé de les côtoyer mais si ils s'imaginent qu'ils arriveront à établir de bons rapports entre nous, ils se trompent lourdement. Vraiment très lourdement. Qui serait capable d'effacer toutes ces douleurs de son cœur, de donner une seconde chance à des gens qui vous ont fait souffrir ?  
>Dire qu'avant je ne rêvais que de les rencontrer les choses ont bien changé. Et quoi que je fasse, je leur ressemble.<p>

Je suis presque le double de mon père physiquement sauf pour mes yeux Mes pouvoirs me viennent en grande partie de ma mère… Et ce n'est pas des vêtements ou un look qui permettront de remédier à cela.

Il est trois heures du matin et demain j'ai cours. Au lieu de rester sur des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer, je ferais mieux de me recoucher. Et de voir les aspects positifs de la situation : cette époque n'est pas aussi ravagée que celle où j'ai grandi, il y a peut être encore de l'espoir pour tous. Et Apocalypse ou Mesméro ne s'est pas encore manifesté au grand jour… Logan Kitty et Kurt sont gentils avec moi et essaient de m'aider alors que pourtant je ne leur demande rien.

Plus je les connais tous, plus j'ai envie de me rapprocher de certains mais en suis je vraiment capable ? Et les événements du passé ne risquent ils pas de se répéter ? Peut être que non, peut être que oui.

J'ai comme dans l'impression que le réveil va être dur demain.

Se remettant dans son lit et rabattant les couvertures, bien décidé à finir sa nuit de sommeil, il éteignit la lumière. Mais en ce moment, ça semblait plus difficile. Tellement de souvenirs, d'émotions contradictoires tourbillonnaient en lui.

L'inquiétude, la tristesse, la colère mais aussi la gentillesse, la sensibilité, la détermination. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de sentiments si différents en cet instant. Le voyage spatio temporel avait été à l'évidence un élément déclencheur.

_Pourquoi est ce que c'était comme ça ? Avait il fait quelque chose de vraiment grave pour que ses vrais parents ne soient pas là ? Ou Apocalypse les avait tué de sa main ? C'était une éventualité mais il n'en était pas tout à fait certain. _

_Est ce que c'était lui le problème peut être, après tout son virus posait des problèmes à tout le monde. _

_Oui, c'était peut être lui qui était en cause. Pourtant il essayait de faire de son mieux d'écouter et il adorait tout le monde iL n'avait peut être pas sa place ici. Quelqu'un le rejoignit_

_qu'est ce qui ne va pas, tu as l'air triste... Tu veux qu'on en parle l'enfant de huit ans détourna les yeux sans rien dire honteux d'être vu aussi triste, de causer des soucis supplémentaires à tout le monde. Un long silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'il le rompe. Il fallait malgré tout qu'il parle, mais c'était si dur. Comment trouver les bons mots ? _

_-Dis... Tu me promets que jamais tu ne voudras te débarrasser de moi Tu me le jures dis, ajouta il des larmes apparaissant soudainement dans ses yeux. Pourvu qu'il se trompe, qu'il veuille encore de lui ! Lui il avait besoin d'eux, ils étaient presque ses parents même si ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang…_

_- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces idioties ?Hmm, son état de panique, il devait être vraiment convaincu de cette idée. Restait à savoir comment elle lui était venue à l'esprit. _

_Où as tu été chercher des idées pareilles ? Je ne dirais jamais ça tu m'entends ? Et jamais au grand jamais je ferais quelque chose dans ce goût là ! Et il le prit doucement mais fermement par le menton soutenant son regard pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était sérieux. A quel point ce qu'il lui disait était vrai et qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en ses propos. _

_-Pourquoi penses tu de telles choses ? Comment peux tu croire une seule seconde que je ferais quelque chose d'aussi abject ? Je sais qu'il n'y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Raconte moi tout, s'il te plait devant le ton engageant et le sourire plein de douceur, l'enfant commença à vider son sac. _

_-Parce que... je ne suis pas parfait, je t'ai vue encore vu te disputer avec quelqu'un à mon sujet et parce que je ne serais jamais comme les autres à causes de ce virus. Que je ne suis pas aussi astucieux ou sportif que tu aurais sans doute voulu que je le sois. Effectivement, entre les bruits de rue et ce maudit virus techno organique, la peur de décevoir, il y avait de quoi en avoir gros sur le cœur ! _

_-Ca ne veut rien dire! Rien du tout tu m'entends Peu importe tes problèmes et tes petits défauts, n'oublie donc pas que personne n'est parfait! moi le premier. Comment peux tu penser un seul instant qu'à la première difficulté je ne voudrais pas de toi ? Tu comptes trop pour moi pour que je fasse ça ! _

_Ne te mets plus jamais des idées aussi stupides en tête, ajouta il avec fermeté. Nathan essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main avant de se jeter dans ses bras _

_-je t'aime _

_-J'aurais tant aimé que tu sois mon vrai père murmura il... Parce qu'il a beau avoir été un grand héros et très courageux j'aurais tant aimé le connaitre... aime, lui chuchota il. Moi aussi je t'aime. _

_Les papiers, les débris de bois jonchaient le sol, la vitre était brisée... Et pourtant ça ne suffisait pas; ça ne suffisait pas pour se calmer. Quelle malchance qu'il n'y ait plus rien. Rien pour se défouler, passer sa rage et sa déception. Et au diable les discours moralisateurs, le fait que casser des meubles ou autres chose était mal ! Reprenant un peu son souffle, il ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux dégâts ou à la sueur qui lui dégoulinait dans le cou._

_Comment avait il pu lui faire un coup pareil ? Jamais il ne se serait attendu à quelque chose d'aussi bas, égoïste et même cruel. _

_Comment avait il osé préférer se consacrer à cette maudite équipe dont il avait toujours fait partie plutôt qu'à sa famille ? Ne rien avoir fait pour lui. Alors c'était ses coéquipiers sa véritable famille ? Ceux pour qui il n'aurait probablement pas hésité à tout sacrifier ? _

_Quand la situation était devenue aussi dramatique, il n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait des tas d'autres personnes capables de diriger les X men ? Toutes aussi compétentes et connaissant bien leurs équipes les conséquences envisageables. Comme c'était selon le cas Tornade ou Diablo; mais non il n'avait rien cédé et merde! Le mur trembla et son poing lui fit mal. Pourtant il n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. _

_Il avait tellement voulu connaitre la vérité malgré les mises en garde, il l l'avait trouvé. Jamais il n'arriverait à se remettre de tout ça, non! et tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur ses parents… Leur héroïsme, leur œuvre pour rapprocher les humains et les mutants… Des belles paroles oui! _

_SCOTT SUMMERS JEAN GREY! JE NE VOUS PARDONNERAIS JAMAIS. JAMAIS! une chaise se fracassa contre le mur _

_Il maudissait son apparence, les pouvoirs latents qu'il avait. Tout ce qu'ils leur avait transmis. Il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'eux ne plus rien avoir en commun avec eux... _

_Qu'est ce qui le retenait de disparaître ? De partir le plus loin possible et de tout laisser derrière lui ? Il était fatigué de cette vie, de voir des proches mourir ou l'espoir s'évanouir totalement. Assez de la dictature d'Apocalypse et de ses « purges sanitaires » assez de la philosophie Askani, assez de revoir le visage d'Aliya ensanglanté hanter ses rêves. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une vie normale et paisible ! Etait ce vraiment trop demander ou quoi ?_

* * *

><p>Il était à peine huit heures du matin et l'averse prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, la pluie tombait par rafales et le vent hurlait. Ororo n'avait rien fait pour protéger le manoir, c'était seulement l'ordre naturel des choses.<p>

Les vitres tremblaient dans le cadre, l'eau coulait à grands flots et dans un fracas épouvantable, un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre. Pour être honnête avec lui même Scott devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas à la fête. Ce temps ne lui rappelait vraiment pas de bons souvenirs. Des lambeaux du passé encore trop douloureux et si longtemps restés dans l'ombre.

_C'était le_ _chaos, les commandes ne répondaient plus et un des moteurs avait commencé à avoir des ratés. Ratés qui avaient provoqué un incendie du côté de l'aile droite. Alex avait tout de suite commencé à pleurer de terreur en voyant les flammes, l'instabilité qui régnait était déjà dure à supporter alors un autre événement dans ce genre.  
>Katherine leur mère était revenue tentant tant bien que mal de les réconforter, à l'extérieur les éléments continuaient leur sarabande infernale… Et rien ne laissait présager le pire, personne n'aurait cru que cette tragédie arriverait, pas après être sorti un bref moment de la zone de turbulences. <em>

_Mais cette fois, l'avion était condamné, il allait s'écraser dans sans doute peu de temps son père qui en avait vu de pires en tant que pilote de chasseur lui avait ordonné de partir. De réussir à rester en vie lui et son frère, qu'avec un peu de chance ils se retrouveraient sur terre. _

_Scott n'avait hésité qu'à moitié à enfiler ce parachute et à se préparer à sauter. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait abandonner comme ça ses parents ! ils avaient toujours faits face aux problèmes ensemble en famille, les avaient surmontés ensemble. Alors il devait bien y avoir une autre de solution que de prendre la fuite non ?_

_Sa mère des larmes dans les yeux, finit par lui expliquer la raison de ce choix et de le faire au moins pour elle une ultime étreinte… La vérification des attaches et ce fût le choc avec la pluie torrentielle le vent. Réussir à rester ensemble demeurerait un véritable exploit de même que garder une constance dans la direction. Le vent faisait dériver le parachute, nouvel éclair, nouveau coup de tonnerre et bruit d'une explosion assourdissante._

_Un choc contre un rocher, très violent puis plus rien. Le noir total, il ne voyait plus rien ne sentait rien n'entendait pas le moindre son. _

_Les bips régulier d'une machine, le bruit d'un tracé et toujours le noir… _

_Un traumatisme crânien considéré comme grave. Rien de surprenant : multiples fractures surtout sur l'os occipital, coma de type 2. Les seuls contacts avec le monde extérieurs se limitaient aux bips mécaniques et à la sensation de piqure quotidienne, indispensable pour amener les nutriments via perfusion. _

_Trois mois à osciller entre la traumatologie et la réanimation à l'âge de neuf ans, seul au monde avec pour première nouvelle lors de l'entrée en salle de réveil qu'on était orphelin. Que toute sa famille avait disparu dans l'accident il aurait préféré être mort en entendant ça. Et il avait failli y réussir selon les psychiatres : anorexie, crises de silences, insomnies bref une dépression nerveuse à traîter avec des antis dépresseurs, des anxiolitiques… Devoir apprendre à vivre dans un lieu complétement inconnu morbide et sinistre où on compte par centaines les morts avant de se retrouver dans un orphelinat._

Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel pourvu que ce temps maudit cesse au plus vite ! Ca avait déjà commencé au beau milieu de la nuit, ça serait bien si ça ne s'éternisait pas. Le seul point positif qu'il entrapercevait était la probable annulation du cours de sport.

Manifestement, il était le seul à avoir un accès de mélancolie. Malicia parcourait avidement le premier tome de Twilight en buvant son thé Kurt discutait avec Evan des possibles questions susceptibles de tomber au contrôle d'algèbre, Jean et Kitty riaient ensemble et semblaient projeter avec d'autres filles une pyjama party.

Logan toujours aussi débordant d'enthousiasme qu'à l'accoutumée, les nouveaux éléves en train de babiller gaiement, Hank et le professeur étaient plongés dans une discussion intense et sérieuse. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux extrémités de la table.

* * *

><p>-Tu ne pars pas encore ?<p>

-Le cours a été annulé hier, le prof va effectuer un stage, ce qui signifie que j'ai une heure de libre et toi Malicia ?

-Je commence toujours à dix heures le mercredi dire qu'il faut quand même aller au lycée pour deux heures… Ils ne pourraient pas nous laisser en paix ?

-Nous aurons l'après midi entier de libre, ce n'est pas tout le temps qu'on a un aussi grand privilège… Imagine : faire tout ce qu'on veut, pouvoir partir loin très loin ou prendre un bouquin qu'on aime quel dommage qu'on ait pas autant de plaisir que dans un Hilton… A ces mots, la sudiste pouffa de rire.

-Que nous ne puissions pas bénéficier des services d'une limousine, faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la journée… Envoyer au diable les séances en salle des dangers et les devoirs… Tu es plutôt marrant tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses de l'humour.

-Vraiment ?

-Absoulument, répondit Malicia en reposant son bouquin.

-Toi aussi, tu as un humour sympa, j'aime bien l'humour noir. D'où te vient cette habitude ?

-Oh ça… Elle remit d'un geste une mèche de cheveux derrière ses épaules. Je le dois en quelque sorte à mes parents. Eux et moi on est pas très proches, on n'a jamais trop l'occasion de prendre le téléphone pour parler de nos journées.

-Oui, je vois le genre. C'est des choses qui laissent une empreinte à vie, comme une brûlure dont l'intensité s'est diminuée mais qui est toujours là.

-Je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre, la coupa Malicia. Irène s'est vraiment bien occupée de moi, elle a été une très bonne maman pour moi et m'a offert beaucoup d'amour. Vraiment beaucoup beacoup d'amour.

-Moi aussi, j'ai connu ça. Puis j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur ma vraie famille, apprendre précisément quel genre de personnes ils étaient… Mais quand je l'ai su, mes espérances ont volé en éclats.

Bah, je parle sans doute trop et je t'ennuie excuse moi Malicia.

-Pas du tout ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Et tu sais tu ferais mieux de ne pas ressasser tout ça seul dans ton coin, ca ne t'apportera rien de bon !

-Comment peux tu affirmer ça avec autant de certitude, soupira Nathan en s'extirpant du fauteuil.

-Tout simplement parce que la femme qui m'a aimée et qui fait partie de ma famille m'a manipulée et m'a menti ! Qu'elle me considérait comme un simple outil, pourtant je croyais qu'elle tenait vraiment à moi. J'en étais tellement sûre ajouta elle avec hargne en serrant les poings.

-C'est peut être le cas, mais elle ne sait pas le manifester.

-Peut être mais bon, c'est la vie. Et on a des amis, des personnes qui tiennent vraiment à nous ici alors à quoi bon se morfondre ? Ici on a ce dont on rêve secrètement : une famille.

Elle avait raison, à l'institut, il y avait de l'entraide, des sourires, des personnes prêtes à vous écouter. Des disputes, des fous rires… Mieux valait y songer et laisser le passé derrière soi.

-Merci Malicia. Fais moi penser à t'inviter un de ces jours au cinéma avec moi pour te remercier de tes conseils, précisa il en lui adressant un sourire.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, assura elle, et si tu veux que je te prête un de mes livres sur les vampires ou un disque de métal, Nate et bien n'hésite pas.

_A suivre _


	7. Chapter 7

**Histoires de famille chapitre 7**

Ca allait presque faire deux semaines que les choses avaient changé. Que sa vie avait pris un tournant différent : des nouvelles personnes, un nouvel environnement, et surtout une époque différente. Une époque qui n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec celle où il avait grandi et vécu tant de choses…

Des bribes de son passé douloureuses comme heureuses continuaient de le hanter. Mais quelque chose d'important avait changé : il n'était plus seul, d'autres avaient eu aussi des difficultés et étaient prêts à en discuter ! A écouter et à conseiller, à faire partager eux aussi leurs expériences. Peut être était ce dans la nature humaine d'endurer souffrances et bouleversements.

Certains événements étaient si marquants que malgré la douleur éprouvée, curieusement on avait envie de les revivre. C'était sans doute dû au fait qu'on avait vécu passionnément ces instants…

-Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ?

Le reproche de Logan le prit par surprise.

-Tu ne te concentres plus autant qu'à l'accoutumée. C'est pas vraiment mon problème mais si tu retrouves en soins intensifs quelques minutes plus tard, ne t'en prends qu'à toi même !

Sans parler ni s'excuser, à quoi bon, Nathan réorienta son regard sur les murs. Il était fort possible que des armes ou des pièges soient dissimulés. Bon sang quel idiot il était sur ce coup là ! Pourquoi donc le souvenir d'Aliya lui était revenu aussi violemment ?

Encore un bon mile et demi avant de finir le parcours. Des scies circulaires furent projetées en sa direction et des canons étaient pointés vers lui. Parfait, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Un peu de télékinésie, les disques se figèrent, inverser leur sens de rotation et les envoyer sur les canons. Voilà qui était fait mais il restait à éviter les pointes disséminées dans le sol. Et surtout ouvrir l'œil au cas où un filet serait projeté quelque part.  
>Après avoir slalomé entre les pointes il ne restait plus que quelques mètres. Un projectile de la taille d'un boulet de canon lancé… Mieux valait utiliser le champ de force télékinésique plutôt que de le renvoyer. Pas assez de puissance vu qu'il dût reculer à cause de la puissance du projectile mais deux minutes plus tard, le boulet était posé à terre.<p>

-A part ta petite rêverie de tout à l'heure, je dirais que dans l'ensemble ce n'était pas si lamentable.

Ce qui chez Logan constituait presque une belle éloge.

-Merci. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir digéré certains trucs du passé.  
>-Je veux bien le concevoir, admit Wolverine mais quand on est en mission, on ne peut pas vraiment se permettre de se laisser submerger par les émotions ou les souvenirs. Sinon on risque à 99% d'être foutu.<p>

Au moins le point positif notable de ces dernières séances était l'amélioration de ses pouvoirs. Certes, il lui était impossible de les utiliser à leur pleine mesure à cause de ce maudit virus techno organique. Néanmoins avec de l'entraînement, des exercices respiratoires, il arrivait à utiliser un peu plus sa télékinésie.

Et l'imagination, les astuces, pouvaient pallier face au léger manque de puissance.

L'horloge indiqua huit heures et demie, mieux valait se dépêcher.

Dire que ce mardi matin, il FALLAIT qu'il y ait contrôle de physique pendant deux heures et la note compterait. Sans compter le compte rendu de littérature à rendre. Maudite journée, maudite loi de la gravité tiens.

* * *

><p>Jean écoutait avec une envie non dissimulée Duncan lui parler des endroits qu'il aurait aimé visiter. Si seulement, elle pouvait elle aussi partir en voyage et découvrir certains endroits du nouveau Mexique, les sites historiques de la Californie, le Vieux Carré de la Nouvelle Orléans…<p>

Malgré sa prétention, elle l'aimait bien et c'était réciproque. Il lui avait même proposé de l'accompagner avec deux de ses amis au cinéma et de lui offrir ensuite un verre. En un sens, elle se sentait flattée de l'importance qu'il lui accordait.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver à ce type ? Il est capitaine de l'équipe de foot et alors ? »

-Toi aussi tu en as assez de les voir scotchés l'un à l'autre, n'est ce pas Scott ?

Le concerné, surpris par la remarque fusilla du regard son livre avant de répondre à la jeune japonaise.

-Non pas vraiment, mais ils ne vont pas ensemble. Il lui plait seulement parce qu'il est riche et populaire voilà tout.

-Tu peux toujours faire équipe avec moi pour le tp de sciences. Je crois qu'on aura une truite à disséquer.

-Oui peut être, admit Scott. Il y avait d'autres filles que Jean Grey dans l'école après tout. Et elle n'était qu'une coéquipière, une simple coéquipière rien de plus. Ce n'est pas comme si il aurait voulu avoir des rapports plus sérieux avec elle elle n'était pas son genre.

A cet instant, la cloche sonna. Le prof choisit ce cours pour annoncer une nouvelle assez problématique.

« Vous saviez tous déjà que notre pays possède une culture et une histoire particulièrement étendues. Rares sont les états à posséder autant de sites historiques qui par la suite sont devenus des piliers de notre pays. Des villes telles que Baltimore, Washington ou Boston.

Avec certains de mes collègues, et grâce à l'accord de personnalités, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nos efforts sont enfin récompensés. Vous vous souvenez qu'en début d'année il était question d'un éventuel voyage scolaire ? Et bien, nous avons le feu vert. Nous partons pour une semaine à Baltimore. Le départ est prévu pour samedi après midi à l'aéroport et nous reviendrons dans huit jours. La classe de première 3 nous accompagnera également. Qu'en pensez vous ? »

Des hurlements de joie et des tambourinements contre les tables accueillirent cette nouvelle. C'est vrai que c'était réjouissant de faire des excursions.

Pourtant, un problème appelé « super vilains » restait présent : Comment feraient les autres si lui et Jean n'étaient pas là ? Logan avait laissé sous entendre qu'il ne serait peut être pas là. Enfin, ce n'était pas aussi gravissime que si le professeur lui même était absent de l'institut.

Partir en excursion, quelle agréable perspective, il y avait longtemps que cela ne s'était pas produit, avait immédiatement pensé Jean. En effet depuis quatre ans, elle n'avait pas eu le plaisir des voyages scolaires aussi longs comme sa classe de neige de quatrième. Et pour une fois, elle serait loin de l'institut, des entraînements, pouvant agir comme une fille de son âge normale. Visiter des musées, découvrir des sites touristiques et de nouvelles architectures. Rien qu'en entendant son enseignant, elle avait hâte d'être à samedi. Et qui sait, peut être pourrait elle en profiter avec Duncan qui sait ? Surtout si celui qui lui servait de leader ne semblait plus aimer sa compagnie…

* * *

><p>Enfin le vendredi soir, le week end ! La semaine avait vraiment été longue entre le sport, les travaux pratiques et les contrôles rendus.<p>

Avoir un D- à l'interro de physique, rien de très surprenant là dedans. De toute façon, les matières scientifiques n'étaient pas réellement celles qu'il préférait.

Mais bon, le B+ décroché pour le compte rendu de littérature et le A- en sport permettait de compenser.

-Dire que demain à partir de quinze heures nous n'aurons plus un adjudant chef dans les pattes. Les séances en salle des dangers seront plus tranquilles tu ne crois pas, Nathan ?

-Peut être Kurt, ça dépendra surtout qui nous prendra en charge. Mais tu as raison, ce voyage va permettre de prendre des vacances pour certains d'entre nous.

-Ouais ou de roucouler et jouer les amoureux transis entre deux visites, marmonna Malicia en jetant son sac par terre et se laissant tomber sur la marche de l'escalier. La vedette de l'équipe de foot et son ami seul ensemble, des excursions… Tout ça puait à plein nez le roman à l'eau de rose même si rien n'était acquis.

-Moi, je trouve qu'ils ont trop de chance, soupira Kitty le regard pétillant. Baltimore est une ville tellement intéressante et pour une fois, ils auront la chance d'oublier leurs responsabilités. J'espère vraiment que l'an prochain nous aussi nous pourront aller quelque part.

-Si ça te tente tellement Kitty, pourquoi n'en parles tu pas autour de toi dans ta classe puis à des enseignants, suggéra Nathan. C'est aussi à nous de prendre des initiatives. Bon, peut être à tout à l'heure.

Dans le bureau principal, se tenait une réunion pour parler de l'organisation.

-Ce qui est inquiétant professeur c'est qu'on laisse l'équipe derrière nous et que la confrérie peut agir n'importe quand.

-Je sais Scott, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils tenteraient quoi que ce soit contre dans l'immédiat. Pas en l'absence de Mystique, sauf par envie de vous provoquer. Mais ils vous connaissent, ils savent qu'ils risquent de perdre en cas d'attaque directe. Quant à Magnéto…. Je ne crois pas non plus qu'il tenterait une attaque. Nous ne sommes pas sa priorité.

-Vous croyez qu'il essaie de continuer à rallier des mutants à sa cause, suggéra Jean.

-Venant de lui ça ne me surprendrait pas le moins du monde, souligna Logan. Le problème est de savoir si les gus voudront soutenir à 100% sa cause.

-En ce qui concerne les séances d'entraînement, aucun souci à se faire. Logan a déjà accepté de tout superviser, Ororo et Hank aideront nous nouvelles recrues à se familiariser davantage avec leurs pouvoirs. Il n'y a donc pas à s'inquiéter, ajouta d'un ton apaisant le professeur Xavier à l'encontre de son jeune élève.

Par contre, je vous conseille de ne surtout pas utiliser vos pouvoirs même si la situation le nécessite. Vous allez vous retrouver loin de nous, face à des étrangers et il est possible qu'ils soient encore plus sur leurs gardes qu'ici. Jean, je sais que ce n'est guère amusant mais essaie de ne pas te retrouve dans des endroits avec trop de monde. Malgré nos séances, tu auras besoin de beaucoup de temps pour bien maîtriser ta télépathie.

Aller dans un endroit trop peuplé peut entraîner une nouvelle saturation.

-Entendu, professeur. Je suivrais vos conseils bien que je pense que ce soit moins grave que ce qui s'était passé il y a environ un mois.

* * *

><p>Un cours d'arts martiaux d'une heure pour apprendre le maniement du bokken, vers 9 heures. Une seconde séance d'entraînement collectif de quinze heures à seize heures trente et le reste du week end, rien ! Si ce n'était pas des bonnes nouvelles tout ça !<p>

Le salon était désert, personne n'était présent au rez de chaussée. C'était l'occasion d'écouter un petit peu de musique. Tiens, un cd de dance techno et des titres tels que Scatman's world, move your body ou Everybody get up. Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'écouter un petit peu ?

Le rythme la musique étaient plutôt entraînantes, amusantes à écouter, surtout le début de Move your body. Non honnêtement, avec ce rythme ça donnait vraiment envie de danser où était le mal après tout ?

A la fin de la chanson, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Kitty qui manifestement cherchait quelque chose.

-Je cherchais mon sac et…. Oh, toi aussi tu écoutes ce genre de musique ? Dire que je pensais être la seule à aimer cet album, attends je vais te faire écouter celle que je préfère !

Devant le grand sourire qu'elle lui adressa, Nathan se sentit un peu désorienté et davantage quand elle lui prit les mains pour lui montrer quelques pas de danse et l'inciter à en faire autant. Décidément, la soirée avait des allures de sortie en boîte. Pourtant, ne lui avoua pas que deux minutes auparavant il avait eu la même envie….

-Tu t'en tires plutôt bien, remarqua elle en riant à moitié devant la mine quelque peu interdite. Allez détends toi, personne ne va te critiquer !

Naturellement il ne fallût pas longtemps à Kurt qui cherchait Kitty à faire irruption dans le salon. Devant cette scène, il eût envie de rire : si on lui avait un jour dit que certains savaient eux aussi prendre du bon temps ! Après s'être pincé, il dût se faire à l'évidence : ce qui se passait était bien réel.

-En continuant à t'entraîner tous les jours, je suis sûr que tous les deux seriez élus le couple de l'année lors du bal annuel.

-Kurt arrête un peu veux tu ? S'indigna Kitty exaspérée par les taquineries presque incessantes de son ami.

-Oh non, ne te trompes pas Kurt, je ne voudrais pas te priver de la compagnie de ton adorable petite amie, riposta Nathan en souriant et en éteignant la chaîne hi fi.

-C'est pas vrai, vous vous êtes donc tous donné le mot pour dire des âneries ? Je suis vraiment contente de ne pas vous ressembler. Il ne manquait plus que ça si Nathan aussi entrait dans ce jeu stupide….

-Ce qui est vraiment dommage, c'est de ne pas avoir amené mon appareil photo. Ca en valait vraiment le coup, vous pouvez me croire. Vous croyez qu'une musique de Caramelldansen vous plairait ?

La seule réponse que Kurt obtînt deux secondes plus tard fût un des coussins du canapé expédié par télékinésie. Projectile qui fit mouche et ouvrit les hostilités pendant dix bonnes minutes, les coussins, le plaid volaient, on entendait des bruits de téléportation.

Epuisés, les trois adolescents se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, se regardèrent et Kitty partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, me dis pas que c'est cette petite bataille qui t'amuse autant ? Au contraire, tu ne supportes pas ce genre de trucs, fit remarquer Kurt perplexe.

-Non, c'est pas ça. Pas du tout ! C'est juste que je suis surprise. Nathan, c'est bien la première fois depuis que tu es à l'institut que je te vois autant t'amuser, plus souriant que d'habitude. Et… Ca me fait plutôt plaisir.

Tiens c'est vrai, elle avait raison. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas un moment pensé à des choses plus importantes, se contentant de vivre le moment présent et de répondre aux taquineries de Diablo…

-En effet, admit il. Je pense que je commence à vraiment apprécier la vie ici. Ce n'était pas si simple au début mais, en cherchant bien, on finit par trouver. J'ai de la chance, beaucoup de chance de vous connaître.

-C'est sûr ! Moi aussi, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour me sentir à l'aise, accepter mes pouvoirs… Mais maintenant, je n'échangerais ce que je vis pour rien au monde. Au moins ici, on se sent compris et soutenu. « C'est bien la première fois que je le vois parler comme ça. Il a l'air de changer et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça. »

Tu sais, je pense que si les choses continuent à bouger de la sorte, tu finiras par peut être apprécier Scott et Jean.

-Ne vas pas trop vite, soupira à mi voix Diablo.

-Kitty, tu veux que je confie quelque chose, demanda calmement Nathan.

Tu devrais me proposer de t'amener la lune, ça serait bien plus simple.

La petite brune le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Pourquoi avait il dit ça ? Leur compagnie n'avait rien de vraiment désagréable mais depuis le début, il y avait un sérieux couac entre ces trois là. Mais bon, ça ne la concernait pas vraiment du moment que le ton ne montait pas. Devant le regard un peu plus dur de son ami, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait gaffé.

-Quelqu'un veut venir m'aider pour le repas ? C'est à moi de faire la cuisine, j'avais pensé à des pommes de terres farcies aux champignons et des tomates confites… Fasse que sa tentative pour rattraper le coup marche un bref silence gênant s'installa jusqu'à ce que Kurt le brise.

-Si tu es d'accord pour faire des fondants au chocolat, pas de problème.

-Oui ou alors, un brownie au chocolat noir avec des noix de pécan, suggéra Nathan. A manger tous les trois devant un bon film, acheva il en refermant la porte.

-Ok, c'est vendu, acquiesça Kitty en traversant le mur. Que pensez vous des Gremlins ? Oh, bonsoir professeur Ororo ! Ca ne pose pas de problème si le dîner sera servi dans une heure ?

-Non, il n'y en a aucun, la rassura Tornade.

Charles, je dois dire qu'en les voyant aussi unis, vous pouvez être fier de ce que vous avez fait. Même si il nous faudra du temps, nous réussirons, acheva elle une fois les trois adolescents hors du hall.

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

**Histoires de famille chapitre 8**

* * *

><p>La sonnerie du réveil retentit dans la chambre. Mais au lieu d'appuyer sur le bouton « repet » Nathan se contenta d'éteindre directement l'alarme. On était samedi après tout ! Il n'y avait pas trop de devoirs, juste deux séances alors pourquoi se lever maintenant ?<p>

Il fallait bien avouer que finir la soirée télé à minuit et demi n'avait pas arrangé les choses mais pour rien au monde il ne serait passé à côté de cette occasion. Fous rires, Brownnie fait maison, pop corn coca cola et ice tea à volonté devant un film plus qu'hilarant. Film suivi d'une discussion animée à laquelle s'était joint Malicia peu après et partie de billard anglais. Ororo avait dû elle même les reprendre en leur rappelant l'heure tardive.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi heureux, vivant. Une nouvelle chance et des opportunités différentes hors de question de les gâcher.

Un bruit se fit entendre : des coups sur la porte.

-Hé ho, tu émerges ? je te rappelle que dans trente minutes Logan nous attend. Et je préfère ne pas le contrarier de si bon matin. A moins que tu aies envie d'une séance de niveau trois ce soir !

-Hmmm donne moi cinq minutes et j'arrive, marmonna Nathan avant de se retourner et d'agripper son oreiller. Pfff encore du pain sur la planche en perspective même si cette fois il y avait du neuf.  
>« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Y en a vraiment qui ont décidé de calquer leur mode de vie sur celui des marmottes ! sauf que c'est pas encore la période de l'hibernation. » Huit heures quarante cinq et toujours rien bon aux grands mots les grands remèdes !<p>

-Sors d'ici Kurt veux tu ?

-Ok, ok. No problemo, je m'inquiétais juste pour toi, ajouta Diablo avec une fausse inquiétude avant d'appuyer sur le bouton lecture de la radio et de vérifier le niveau son. Puis il se re téléporta.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Kurt, ne me dis pas que tu as ENCORE décidé d'embêter quelqu'un ?

-Non non Evan, j'ai plutôt décidé d'aider quelqu'un. Mais comme Logan m'attend de pied ferme, je dois y aller. A tout à l'heure, ajouta il avec un sourire gêné.

Une seconde plus tard ,Ia chanson culte d'Aqua : Barbie girl retentissait dans le couloir. Ca, passe encore mais de voir le petit nouveau ayant enfilé à la hâte un t-shirt et jean les cheveux en bataille ouvrir la porte manifestement en colère en était une autre.

-Il est où que je l'étrangle ?! Peux tu me dire où est allé cet abruti fini que je lui dise deux mots ?

-Ah, tu es enfin réveillé ? Tu m'en vois ravi, rien de tel qu'un peu de musique pour être en forme dès le matin. Hé ho, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour juste t'avoir aider, ajouta Kurt estimant qu'il était préférable de vite prendre le large. Il aurait mieux fait de rester derrière le coin ça lui aurait évité des problèmes. En d'autres termes s'échapper de l'attraction télékinénisque.

Jean, Malicia, Bobby Drake et d'autres occupants de l'institut furent témoin d'une course poursuite mémorable à travers les couloirs menant aux appartements.

-Tu crois que Kurt va recommencer ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai comme l'impression que faire ce genre de coups équivaut à faire une blague à Logan. Pauvre Kurt, ajouta la sudiste en pouffant de rire. J'ai comme dans l'impression qu'il va en baver durant cette journée.  
>-Je tiens !<p>

En sentant la main sur le poignet, les réflexes de survie prirent le dessus et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent téléportés à proximité de la salle des danger.  
>Logan se dirigea vers eux et vu le regard qu'il leur jeta, ils surent que ça allait être une très longue et fastidieuse séance. Vraiment très très longue, ça ne faisait aucun doute.<br>-Garde tes justifications pour toi p'tit gars, coupa il en voyant Nathan prêt à s'excuser. Je n'ai rien contre les cakes dans votre genre mais ils n'ont rien à faire dans mon cours. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent avec complicité avant de hocher gravement la tête et de s'excuser.

-Toi, je te donne deux minutes, pas une de plus pour te mettre en uniforme. Et toi, l'elfe tu vas installer le matériel.

-A vos ordres chef, railla Diablo.

Le cours débuta par l'histoire du bô et son usage dans les arts martiaux, les variantes de l'arme suivant la longueur, les autres dérivés très connus comme le nunchaku ou le tonfa. Les techniques de base et les katas furent ensuite abordés.

« N'oubliez surtout pas que c'est une arme et que même si elle ne tranche pas, elle fait des dégâts. Fractures ouvertes ou fermées contusions, risques de tétraplégie si on touche les cervicales paraplégie si les dorsales ou les lombaires prennent le choc. On le tient avec les deux mains de la même façon que le shinaï, le sabre en bambou : une main en dessous de l'autre. Vous pouvez le prendre à une extrémité mais comme vous débutez vous le tiendrez par le centre. Des questions ? »

-Existe il des katas comme en karaté en aïkido ?

-Ouais en effet mais on ne les verra pas avant un bon bout de temps. C'est un art martial asiatique comme les autres, il comporte donc obligatoirement des katas. Et si à présent tu as fini avec les question stupides, on s'y met !

Nathan estima préférable de ne plus rien dire jusqu'au bout de la séance même si il trouvait la situation quelque peu injuste : c'était la seule fois qu'il était en retard ! Après trois fois, passe mais juste pour une fois et deux minutes de retard….

Premier exercice : lancer des coups en coordonnant les déplacements et les attaques tout en restant souple. Attaques latérales, directes en hauteur sur la droite et la gauche, debout ou avec un genou au sol.

Second exercice : travailler les blocages et savoir assurer la tenue du bô. Logan prit l'initiative de jouer le rôle d'assaillant. Kurt ne tarda pas à voir sa garde se casser malgré une défense en hauteur.

« Pas assez de poigne, tes mains ne sont pas correctement écartées et tes bras devraient être plus tendus. Un simple moulinet et… »

Joignant le geste à la paroleil fit tourner vers le haut son bô en faisant sauter des mains celui de son adversaire.

« Bonne anticipation sur les deux côtés mais tu manques de réaction et tu ne protèges pas assez ton visage. » Il lança une attaque latérale très rapide Nathan vit le baton passer à deux centimètres de sa joue et bloqua de justesse.

« Un peu plus et avec une feinte ou un coup bien porté, tu te retrouvais avec une fracture de la mâchoire. Reste alerte constamment pendant une randori ! bon allez cinq minutes de pause et on s'y remet. »

-Dire que ça fait déjà une heure et demie qu'on a commencé et en plus j'ai faim, geignit Kurt en attrapant la bouteille d'eau non loin du banc. J'en peux plus, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

-Je sais pas : un testament ou une réservation pour un lit en service réanimation ? Je pencherais bien pour la seconde option. Tiens c'est pas grand chose mais c'est mieux que rien, ajouta il en extirpant un petit paquet de dattes.  
>Kurt ne pût s'empêcher de sourire devant la remarque de son coéquipier non vraiment depuis qu'il était là, il commençait à changer. Il était devenu un peu plus ouvert, avec un sens de l'humour sympathique, attentif et pas trop rigide… Bref quelqu'un avec qui s'éclater au maximum, songea intérieurement Kurt avant de reposer le tout sur le banc. Pas question d'agacer Logan une seconde fois !<p>

-Vous êtes prêts ? Alors saluez et Hajimé* !

-Je sens que je vais te battre à plates coutures, l'épée et le baton c'est presque la même chose !

-Ca se ressemble en effet. Bonne chance mais vas y à cent pour cent car moi, je ne vais pas y aller de main morte.  
>Et le combat débuta : les premiers coups furent hésitants, un peu gauches mais au bout de trois minutes la précision s'accentua un peu.<br>Kurt fit un pas de côté sur la gauche avant de tourner sur lui même et de repartir à l'offensive. La réponse fût une feinte et une simulation d'attaque sur la droite alors qu'en fait le bâton arriva par derrière.

« woah, je l'ai échappé belle, attends un peu ça ne va pas se passer comme ça » le calme de son adversaire était agaçant. Nouvelle attaque, nouvelle feinte et pas de côté l'action se répéta jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un des coins des tatamis.

-Bravo Kurt, bien joué !

-Comment ça bien joué, mais qu'est ce qui… Oh non c'est pas vrai ?! Il réalisa trop tard sa bourde : en continuant à attaquer et à ne pas faire attention aux déplacements, il s'était retrouvé pris au piège ! Là, il allait falloir désarmer si il voulait s'écarter du cul de sac.

-Et d'une !

Une attaque latérale menée avec précision et fortement calibrée. Il ne pût éviter le coup reçu dans les côtes mais riposta aussitôt. Le coup fit un léger effet.

-Pas mal pas mal, Jack Sparrow mais est ce là tout ce que tu peux faire ? A moins que tu réserves une botte secrète pour protéger ton trésor ?

Des railleries maintenant ? c'était osé, il allait le payer !

-Non mais attends deux secondes toi….

Cette fois ci l'échange fût plus assuré et Kurt porta ses coups avec plus de précision parvenant à reprendre un peu de terrain.

-Encore un effort et la médaille d'argent est à deux doigts de toi, tu ne vas tout de même pas la laisser filer ? Hein, dis un aussi bon épéiste que toi tout de même…. Si seulement il pouvait lui faire ravaler son sourire….

-Parle pour toi, « Zatoichi », j'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot ! » Et l'échange continua avec plus d'ardeur et de volonté mais Kurt n'était pas un combattant dans l'âme. Il apprenait le maniement et suivait le combat par curiosité, pas pour s'améliorer. C'est ce qui fit la différence aux dernières minutes et il eût de plus grandes difficultés à bloquer les attaques ou les empêcher d'être trop dévastatrices.

-Matté kudasai ! Lacha Wolverine en croisant les bras. Bon et bien dans l'ensemble, ce n'était pas aussi catastrophique qu'on aurait pu le croire. Y a des bases mal exploitées mais avec le temps ça devrait aller mieux.

Ce fût au moment où l'arrêt fût signalé qu'ils se rendirent clairement compte de l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient l'un comme l'autre : harassés, leur corps meurtri et la sensation de coups plus exacerbée.  
>Manifestement, on ressentait moins la douleur lors de montées d'adrénaline… Bon sang, si il n'y avait pas de baume ou d'arnica dans la pharmacie le reste du week end serait pas génial. Une douche, ça calmerait la douleur mais pas assez.<p>

-Nous remettrons ça mercredi, une séance d'une heure et demie cette fois. Echauffements, exercices de base et randoris. L'absence de critiques était positive : généralement Logan faisait peu des compliments, se montrant dur avec tout le monde mais juste et les préparait à ce qui les attendrait.

-Okaaay, je veux bien croire que tu m'en veuilles pour le réveil en fanfare, mais honnêtement t'avais vraiment d'y aller de la sorte ? Si il se mettait à être aussi dur et sérieux que Logan ou Scott, on était pas sorti de l'auberge.

-Pour info, le but de l'entraînement c'est d'acquérir technique et assurance, pas de frimer. Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère car le jour où on se retrouve avec des combattants expérimentés on aura peu de chances…

-T'aurais quand même pu y aller plus doucement. Je suis sûr qu'avec Malicia et Kitty tu y aurais été plus doucement.  
>-Non, répondit laconiquement Nathan en remettant son sweat. N'empêche tu m'as bien bluffé, j'ai eu du mal à éviter tes attaques… Et vois le bon côté des choses au moins personne ne pourra nous interdire de reprendre deux fois des plats vu l'exercice intensif qu'on s'est farcis.<p>

Cette dernière réplique eût raison de Kurt qui se mit à rire avant de contre attaquer en disant que certaines marmottes pourraient reprendre leur hibernation.

* * *

><p>Peu avant de descendre déjeuner avec les autres, Jean éprouva un malaise : en un sens elle était contente de refaire des voyages scolaires, de l'autre elle avait à nouveau l'impression de laisser derrière elle ce qu'elle avait eu. Ils seraient loin de tout, de leurs amis entraînements, bref de l'ensemble de la routine qui s'était établie et la sécurisait. Les observations du professeur étaient on ne peut plus juste et elle redoutait de détruire le barrage psychique qui lui permettait de tenir. Comment donc se faisait il que sa télépathie et sa télékinésie se soient autant développés en si peu de temps ? Et réussirait elle à continuer à bien agir comme elle l'avait toujours fait ? Elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre à cent pour cent parfois un seul mot geste ou fait de travers suffisait à contrarier quelqu'un ou à développer des circonstances posant problème.<br>Tout en revérifiant son sac, elle ne s'aperçût pas qu'à force de ressasser ces pensées sa télékinésie avait pris le dessus et que son matériel de bureau tournoyait dans la pièce.  
>En cherchant à se reprendre et à se persuader que tout irait bien davantage d'objets se mirent à léviter avec force : comment avait elle pu créer ce cercle vicieux si vite ?<p>

Par chance Ororo et le professeur Xavier frappèrent à cet instant précis à la porte. En une seconde le chaos qui régnait se calma sur le champ.

-Nous ferions mieux de manger en privé Jean, il faut que je te reparle.

-Professeur mais, mais enfin pourquoi êtes vous venu ? Ca devrait aller, si je vous assure que si, j'étais juste un peu angoissée.

-Pourtant tu criais, tout ton être exprimait l'angoisse et l'appréhension. J'ai entendu ton appel à l'aide si fortement… Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais ta télépathie peut prendre le relai en cas d'anxiété sur tes sentiments. Comme du reste chez tout le monde lorsque nous sommes en proie à une trop forte émotion.

-Je crois que je vous amènerais à l'aéroport avec le x van, suggéra Ororo avec douceur. Tout ira bien, je le sens. Et tu n'es pas la seule à appréhender le voyage ne t'en fais pas.

A ces mots Jean répondit faiblement au sourire de la déesse des éléments. Oui Scott devait lui aussi se demander si ils arriveraient à se débrouiller seuls.

Preuve était bel et bien faite que même si elle avait sa famille, elle en avait une seconde qui lui était tout aussi chère. Il en était de même pour Scott même si pour lui ce sentiment devait être encore plus fort et quoi de plus étonnant quand on connaissait son passé ?

Mais pourquoi être aussi inquiète ? Après tout le voyage ne durerait pas éternellement, ils reviendraient vite et elle pourrait en profiter pour acheter des livres et faire une foule de choses. Logan Ororo et le Fauve seraient là en cas de problème et il n' y aurait personne qui connaitrait leur véritable identité à Baltimore. Comment pouvait elle aussi idiote et paniquer si vite. Tout se passerait bien, et le voyage serait un excellent souvenir, un thème à aborder lors de discussions autour d'un verre.

-Vu l'heure qu'il est, mieux vaut un repas rapide alors. Et merci d'être venus, je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point j'ai besoin de vous depuis que j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs. Tornade tout comme vous professeur.

Le départ de l'institut ne se fit pas très discrètement : tout le monde ou presque était venu leur adresser deux mots. Certains étaient jaloux ou envieux, d'autres enthousiastes, intrigués.

-La maison n'aura plus la même ambiance fit observer Kitty.

-Oui, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque déjà quelque chose, renchérit Evan avant de saisir son skate et partir en ballade.  
>-De toutes façons on ne les aura plus dans les pattes et on verra autre chose, voyez donc le bon côté des choses !<p>

-Oui et on pourra demander à Mr Mac Coy d'élaborer un planning plus ludique suggéra Amara.

-Tout ce que tu veux mais plus tard, grommela Diablo. Le week end n'est pas encore fini et on a plein de temps pour en profiter !

A suivre

* * *

><p>*Randori : exercice pratiqué la plupart du temps chez les judokas. Il s'agit de combats d'entraînement.<p>

*Hajimé : Le terme qui débute le combat en judo et dans la plupart des arts martiaux.

*Matté kudasai : Matté indique la fin du combat ou de la randori. Ici Logan se montre plus poli on peut traduire l'injonction par « arrêtez s'il vous plait ! » au lieu du simple « arrêtez ».

Bô: l'arme utilisée en bojutsu, l'art du baton mais aussi en karaté et aïkido. Le baton fait 1,80 mètre de long pour environ trois centimétres de diamètre. Il en existe des plus ou moins flexibles, lourds et solides.


	9. Chapter 9

**Histoires de famille chapitre 9 **

Devant l' immensité de l'aéroport , les innombrables avions, navettes ou passerelles, Scott sentit le malaise venir. Il détestait ce lieu maudit qui marqué sa vie à jamais.

Et bien qu'il n' y ait aucun rapport entre cet aéroport et celui d' Anchorage, les deux vols la nervosité le gagna peu à peu. Il n'aurait pas du faire si méthodiquement son sac pas question de rester inactif : n'importe quelle activité ferait l'affaire pour échapper à ce supplice. Coup de chance, le kiosque à journaux vendait des cahiers de jeux : mots mêlés, fléchés, croisés pour seulement un dollar.

Machinalement il vérifia que son sac de cours était à proximité. Le reste des étudiants se contentait de papoter allégrement ou acheter canettes et snacks. Jean de temps en lui jetait un regard auquel il ne répondait pas : plus il arriverait à centrer son attention sur autre chose que cet enfer mieux ça vaudrait.

Ce ne fût qu'au moment de l'embarquement qu'il remarqua le regard noir dont elle le gratifia avant de passer loin devant lui. Allons bon qu'avait il « encore » été faire pour la contrarier ? allait il la critiquer quand elle était particulièrement mal ou nerveuse ? Et vu le nombre de places mis entre eux elle allait sans doute lui en vouloir pendant tout le long du voyage. Ca commençait bien, on aurait jamais pu rêver pareil départ… Le seul point positif du tableau, c'était qu'elle avait snobé aussi cet idiot de Duncan.

-Et voici l'endroit où nous séjournerons, jeunes gens. Ce lycée jouit d'une grande réputation de par la brillance des élèves autant que par la richesse des échanges. Nous ne sommes pas le seul groupe à venir ici, je viens d'apprendre qu'une classe de Boston suit le même projet de découverte.

Quoi qu'il en soit, profitez en donc pour établir de nouvelles correspondances, découvrir de nouveaux cadres : c'est ce dont nous avons tous le plus besoin dans notre vie.  
>Crépitement d'applaudissement puis l'amphithéâtre commença peu à peu à se vider tandis que les enseignants discutaient entre eux. Aucun rapport en effet avec leur petit lycée : deux gigantesques bâtiments servaient d'internat mais aussi de foyer et self. Trois autres dont une gigantesque bibliothèque pédagogique avec des thématiques variées : droit, cultures littératures, chimie, physique, sémiologie, dictionnaires et méthodes de langues variées. Un gigantesque gymnase et des terrains de tennis, football et soccer, piscine… A vous donner le vertige de part la taille et pour trouver les salles de classe.<br>Soudain alors que les autres commençaient à préparer leur affaires et à se diriger vers l a partie de l'internat qui leur avait été désignée, Scott se sentit comme frappé par la foudre.  
>Devant lui s'avançait une fille de son âge particulièrement belle et sensuelle en mini jupe droite, bottes hautes et chemisier. Pour parfaire le tout elle avait pris une ceinture à large boucle et un collier de perles dont la couleur était assortie à sa jupe. Ses longs cheveux blonds pâle lui tombaient librement dans le dos grande sans doute un mètre soixante quinze, port altier et visage ouvert elle fouillait du regard la salle.<br>Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, surpris et gêné Scott détourna son regard préférant éviter de s'attirer les foudres de la gente féminine des yeux. Vu qu'il la dévorait des yeux… Contre toute attente, elle lui adressa un signe de la main accompagné d'un grand sourire.

Sans se laisser démonter par la timidité aberrante de ce type elle se fraya un chemin.

-On dirait que c'est la première fois que vous débarquez dans un endroit de ce genre. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que plein d'écoles privées comme celle d'où je viens sont semblables.

-Ah bon vraiment ? Je eh bien… Je ne savais pas. C'est aussi ton premier voyage, demanda il sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il pourrait s'ensuivre.

Devant sa réponse, elle rejeta d'une pichenette une mèche de cheveux avant de reprendre d'un ton agacé la conversation. Comme si vraiment, elle Emma Frost était une néophyte totale des voyages scolaires.

-Ho non, ça sera le quatrième. Dernièrement nous avons eu un échange avec l'Italie, Florence est une ville inoubliable. Si tu veux, on pourra se revoir au dîner et en parler. Ah au fait je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Emma, Emma Frost.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Scott Summers. J'y songerais, mais excuse moi, je dois rejoindre les autres.  
>-Aucun problème, lui assura elle avant de reprendre son sac de cours en cuir. Non loin de là, son amirival, Sebastian Shaw discutait avec une rouquine aux longs cheveux. Comment pouvait il donc s'intéresser à une gamine aussi quelconque ?! Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment ses oignons sa vie sentimentale.

-Un bon conseil, évite de trop parler avec Jean, lui conseilla Taryn. Elle semble hors de ses gonds donc j'ai préféré la laisser se calmer en lisant le guide de la ville.

-Elle semblait pourtant très contente de faire connaissance avec le mec qui était assis deux sièges plus loin.  
>-Oui, tout simplement parce qu' elle en a assez je pense de votre conduite de petits machos. Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre. Non laisse moi finir s'il te plait. C'est pourtant pas dur d'avoir une petite attention désintéressée de temps à autre, un petit mot. On a besoin de ça, nous !<p>

N'en parlons plus, ajouta elle devant la moue décomposée du craquant brun. Tu veux venir en bas au foyer ? Il y a une activité karaoké.

-Oui, peut être. Mais je pensais à autre chose, il faut que j'écrive à quelqu'un de ma famille.

Au moins avec cette excuse, il aurait la paix pendant un bon moment. Et puis, ça faisait deux mois qu'il n'avait pas raconté à Alex ce qu'il ratait en restant à Hawaï. Quel dommage et quel gâchis, il aurait été sans doute comme un poisson dans l'eau à l'institut malgré un temps certain d'adaptation. Mais c'était sûrement de l'égoïsme pur et dur de sa part. Après tout ils avaient été séparés depuis si longtemps, c'était sa seule famille qui lui restait. Et en grandissant, on pouvait changer Alex n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec le petit frère curieux et de pot de colle qu'il était autrefois.

Egoïste et jaloux, rancunier comme pas permis.

Il avait eu la chance de vite retrouver une famille adoptive qui l'adorait s'occupait de lui comme si il était vraiment leur fils. Des pouvoirs qu'il semblait un peu plus contrôler malgré ses difficultés alors qu'il était condamné à garder perpétuellement ses lunettes.

Rancunier parce que si l'un comme l'autre auraient vraiment cru qu'ils étaient en vie, ils auraient demandé à mettre en place des recherches.

Au moins il lui restait ses amis, le professeur et les X men. Sa vie avait basculé du tout au tout mais il ne regrettait rien. Au moins, il avait enfin pu trouver sa place et peut être l'amour. Même si Jean avait son petit caractère elle l'avait séduit dès leur première rencontre : sa façon de rire, sa finesse d'esprit, sa gentillesse… Sportive intelligente ne posant pas vraiment de problème et avec un physique de top model pas étonnant qu'elle soit la coqueluche d'autant de garçons.

A l'heure du dîner, il aperçût Emma qui parlait avec véhémence au type qu'il avait déjà vu. Puis Jean, assise seule les bras croisés et le visage fatigué. Son plateau était plus chargé que d'habitude, étrange. Il y avait sans doute quelque chose qui n'allait pas, mais il n' eût pas le temps d'y réfléchir car elle engagea la conversation avec d'autres membres de son équipe.

Emma lui adressa un signe de la main avant de prendre un Saint honoré. Bon, il irait au moins la saluer et la remercier de son invitation mais la déclinerait. Pas la peine de remettre de l'huile sur le feu et la journée avait été crevante.

Au moment où il posa son plateau en face d'elle, les choses allèrent très vite.

-Ecoute bien mon gars : t'es peut être un tombeur mais tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner d'elle. Elle est trop bien pour toi, tu ne te rends même pas compte des galaxies qui vous séparent. Tu ferais mieux de la laisser tranquille avant de te couvrir de ridicule acheva il en pointant sa fourchette.

-Ah oui vraiment si c'est le cas, toi aussi tu devrais la lâcher. Les dames n'aiment pas qu'on les colle trop.

-Sebastian, arrête t'es vraiment pénible sur le coup, soupira Emma. Alors je te le dis gentiment, continua elle suavement et en fronçant le nez de dégoût devant la médiocrité du plat principal( la gastronomie, ils connaissaient ?). Laisse moi respirer, tu n'auras pas d'autre avertissement et ne sois pas si réactif, ce rôle ne te sied pas du tout.

En un clin d'œil elle avait remis cet arrogant à sa place, mais son ton condescendant ne lui plaisait pas trop. Belle, sensuelle oui mais froide et rigide comme le diamant.

Scott, je te présente Sebastian Shaw. On est dans la même classe depuis trois ans fais pas attention à ce qu'il t'a dit : à cause de la position de ses parents il se croit un peu trop hors d'atteinte.

-Pourtant ça ne t'a pas déplu par moment ma chère. Dire que je vais devoir à subir ta compagnie durant une semaine à croire que ma chance m'a quitté, fit il ironique.

Au moins ce type ne se doutait de rien à leur sujet, aux yeux des autres ils n'étaient que des étudiants issu d'un milieu riche et huppé et non des mutants.

Si ils réussissaient à convaincre davantage de monde comme Donald Pierce, peut être pourraient ils poser leur candidature au Club des Damnés dans les années à venir.

Etrangement Emma ne s'offusqua pas de voir sa nouvelle connaissance décliner son offre. Mais tôt ou tard, elle réussirait à l'aborder et à en savoir plus, beaucoup plus tout comme sur cette petite mijaurée de Jean Grey.

Le Walters art Gallery était si grand ! Une chance que les enseignants aient décidés de passer toute la journée car une matinée ou un après midi n'aurait pas suffi.

A l'extérieur le temps était clair et lumineux, printanier avec les rayons du soleil qui chauffaient agréablement la peau.

Jean s'assit sur un banc à proximité d'un mur végétal pour déguster le repas qu'elle avait acheté. Au moins il n'y avait pas foule et les exercices avaient portés leurs fruits. Elle ne percevait pas grand chose hormis un bourdonnement semblable à celui d'une ruche. Désagréable à supporter depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés autrement dit quatre heures mais c'était mieux que rien.

La chaleur lui donnait soif et elle n'avait pas envie de retourner faire la queue et zut !

-Tu n'as rien contre le thé glacé ? lui demanda Scott avec sollicitude. J'en ai pris deux bouteilles, au cas où alors si tu en veux…. C'est à la menthe précisa il avant de poser la bouteille sur le banc.  
>Si autant par moments il pouvait être pénible, autant en cet instant il était adorable.<p>

-Pourquoi pas, admit elle, installe toi si tu veux.

-Merci. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu avais l'air de mal supporter l'ambiance hier et ce matin bien que tu aies pu probablement te reposer ça reste statique.

-On ne peut rien y faire et parle donc d'autres chose veux tu ? Bon sang on est à Baltimore dans un des plus merveilleux musées et tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit c'est mon état ?! Alors que tu devrais savoir que c'est une des conséquences durables !

-Je m'inquiète juste pour toi c'est tout non mais c'est pas vrai elle allait tout de même pas lui en vouloir encore ? Logan commençait à lui manquer et les séances en salle des dangers aussi sur le coup…

-Merci Scott. Ca me touche mais je préfère ne pas en parler. Par moments ça me terrifie tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé le jour où je ne contrôlais plus rien ? J'avais la sensation de me noyer dans une mer déchaînées de pensées et plus je tentais de rester en surface plus je perdais pied. Mes pouvoirs… Me font peur que se passerait il si ils m'échappaient une fois de plus ? Les dégâts pourraient être plus lourds.

Mais et toi ? pourquoi ne m'as tu pas adressé la parole une seule fois de la journée hier ?

Scott lui tendit le muffin aux myrtilles, prenant le temps de préparer soigneusement sa réponse.

-Je n'étais pas sûr à cent pour cent que tout se passe bien, que nous puissions nous retrouver en danger. A cause de Mystique, Magnéto ou autre chose comme le SHIELD par exemple.

Ajoute à ça des mauvais souvenirs dû à l'avion. J'ai sans doute été idiot mais je cherchais un échappatoire, n'importe lequel. Et tu aurais sans doute préféré être avec Duncan.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?! grinça Jean en posant son gobelet avec violence. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur le banc. Il n' y a pas que lui, ce n'est pas le centre du monde ! Elle se calma un peu en reprenant une gorgée de son thé mais le fusillait encore du regard.

Au moins on aura sans doute le temps de chercher quelque chose à la boutique du magasin. Tu comptes acheter un livre sur l'exposition des salles dix et onze ? ça pourrait servir pour nos cours d'art graphique.

Elle s'était radoucie, c'était bon signe mais quelque chose lui disait qu'au moindre faux pas les choses pourraient à nouveau se gâter.

-Peut être, répondit il évasivement en achevant son sandwich au bacon. Le cadran de la montre indiquait une heure dix encore vingt minutes avant de reprendre la visite.

-Bon… Je dois te laisser, il faut que je relise mes notes et ré écoute le descriptif sur les toiles. N'oublie pas qu'on aura un compte rendu de visite à faire. Au fait, si tu veux on pourra aller chez un glacier. On a une heure et demie de libre ensuite.

Oui, un peu de temps libre qui pouvait être mis à profit de différentes façons. Et tuer le temps avec Jean n'était pas vraiment déplaisant, qui plus est vu le temps un sorbet était le bienvenu.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans la moindre anicroche et au moment d'éteindre, Scott fût surpris de constater qu'il ne s'était à aucun instant inquiété pour les autres. Faudrait apprendre à lâcher du lest et à vivre pleinement sa vie…

A suivre


End file.
